REINCARNATION
by Haruka Hitomi
Summary: "Kau takut? Apa aku sehebat itu?" "Hentikan, aku geli mendengarnya."/"Serius nona. Aku tak mengenalmu. Apa-apaan kau?" "Belum cukupkah? Sampai kapan kau akan terus ada Hanazono!"/"LEPASKAN AKU JIN KUGA!"/"Jangan menangis."/Satu kalimat saja darinya mampu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Terimakasih.../Chap 6 of REINCARNATION is updated! Mind to RnR?
1. The New 'Karin'

Bukan satu kelopak, tapi utuh satu bunga. Bunga sakura itu meluncur pelan jatuh ke tanah ditarik gravitasi dan ditahan angin. Matahari hampir terbenam. Lelaki itu menyentuh batang pohon sakura tua itu perlahan. Membelainya lembut, seakan tak ingin menyakitinya. _Sudah cukup_, pikirnya dan ia meremas tangannya perlahan. Pertama ibunya, lalu ayahnya dan kini kekasihnya. Seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai—lebih dari segalanya. Senyumnya yang sehangat musim semi, semangatnya yang sepanas musim panas. Kenapa penyakit sialan itu harus datang pada gadis baik hati itu? Bukan kepadanya saja?

Kazune Kujyou benci warna hitam. Kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan ini melambangkan duka yang mendalam. Ia ingin warna putih saja. Walau menyamai salju, kata Karin Hanazono—kekasihnya yang sudah tiada itu—putih melambangkan kebahagian dan ketulusan. Atau warna oranye saja, yang melambangkan manisnya musim gugur dengan segala penganan nikmatnya itu. Atau pink, seperti musim semi. Atau biru, bak lautan di musim panas. Karin selalu suka menyambung-nyambungkan segala hal dengan musim—itu kesukaannya.

Kembali teringat kala semalam ia menahan gadis itu mati-matian untuk menutup matanya—untuk selamanya. Tapi dengan santainya gadis itu berkata pada setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu—dimana mereka semua tengah berurai air mata. _"Tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya akan menuju tempat yang lebih baik. Kita hanya akan berpisah sebentar."—_sama sekali tak memperdulikan para sahabatnya yang semakin histeris—gadis itu sudah tak punya orangtua lagi. "_Nah Kazune-_kun, _minna-_san. _Aku duluan ya. Aku janji, kalau aku masuk surga, akan kupinta pada _Kami-sama _agar menghidupkanku kembali—sebagai lalat pun aku tak masalah. Lanjutkan hidup kalian, _ganbatte! Sayonara."

"Kalau sebagai lalat," Kazune bergumam pelan, "Aku takkan pernah bisa melihatmu bermain piano lagi, bukankah begitu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Haruka Hitomi** **12 **proudly presents...

**REINCARNATION**

Disclaimer ©**Koge-Donbo**

Romance & Drama (T)

Warning: Ketidak-adanya kekonsistenan, typo—maybe, OOC—maybe, ide pasaran, AU

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

* * *

Kujyou Kazusa menghela nafas. Ia memandang sosok _aniki _nya yang terasa makin jauh semakin hari berjalan. Ini sudah masuk tahun ajaran baru—harusnya Kazune berbahagia karena ia tetap menjadi si-nomor-satu dalam nilai akademis dan tentunya dipastikan tahun depan ia akan mendapat tempat terbaik di universitas manapun yang ia mau. Tapi Kazusa paham sikap _aniki_ nya itu. Itu hal wajar bagi seorang lelaki atau wanita yang baru saja kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Gadis dengan bando kelinci itu memasukkan buku terakhir yang ia perlukan ke dalam tasnya dan memandang Kazune yang sama sekali tak menyentuh sarapannya. Ini sudah seminggu dan rata-rata lelaki itu hanya makan sekali saja dalam sehari. Itupun tak habis.

"Aku sudah susah payah membuatkan sarapan _nii-san!"_ protes Kazusa, "Makanlah!"

Kazune beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan naik menuju kamarnya, "Mungkin nanti."

"Kau mau kemana?! Upacara pembukaan dimulai sekitar empat puluh lima menit lagi. Jangan sampai terlambat _nii-san!_ Dan ingat, sebagai yang nilainya terbaik kau harus menyampaikan kata-kata pembuka di depan seluruh se—"

"Aku tahu. Pergilah, Kazusa." Kazusa Kujyou tahu Kazune punya caranya sendiri. Tapi, bagaimanapun lelaki itu kakaknya. Setidaknya harusnya ia bisa menghibur lelaki itu barang sedikit—namun tak berhasil.

"Kau akan berangkat sendiri? Apa aku menunggumu saja?"

"Pergilah."

Menghela nafas berat, akhirnya Kazusa berjalan kearah pintu dan memakai sepatunya sebelum kembali berteriak, "_Ittekimasu Onii-san!"_ Kakaknya tidak bodoh—jenius malah. Setidaknya itu yang Kazusa syukuri karena hal itu dapat mengurangi kemungkinan Kazune bunuh diri untuk menyusul Karin.

Kazune meliriknya sejenak lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke kamar. Ia ingat kata-kata Micchi kemarin—"Hidup harus tetap berjalan walau kita kehilangan sesuatu!" Tapi bagaimana kalau yang hilang itu adalah setengah jiwa kita? Kazune meraba sebuah pigura foto cokelat karamel. Potret seorang gadis dengan _yukata_ nya di malam festival musim panas yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearah kamera dan tangannya menggaet mesra seorang pemuda yang juga tengah mengenakan _yukata _namun dengan raut _ogah-ogahan _untuk difoto. Kalau saja bisa, Kazune ingin mengulangi saat itu dan tersenyum untuk gadisnya. Ia tak pernah mengira gadis itu mengidap penyakit sefatal itu.

Melirik jam sejenak, akhirnya ia meraih tasnya dan membelai foto tersebut dengan jemarinya—bagaimanapun, ia tak boleh melalaikan kewajibannya dan statusnya masih siswa di sekolah menengah atas.

"_Ittekimasu, _Karin. Doakan aku,"—ucapnya sambil meraba potret gadis itu lalu meletakkannya kembali dan berjalan keluar, "Untuk bisa... melanjutkan hidupku."

.

.

Kazune tahu kepala sekolah dan para guru lainnya akan sangat kecewa dan kesal padanya. Karena harusnya hari ini ia menyampaikan kata-kata pembuka tapi ia malah ada diatas atap sekolah—bukannya di aula umum. Secuek-cueknya dia, Kazune masih memperhatikan aturan dan tanggapan guru. Tapi yang ini, ini tak dihitung dan kalau dihitung pun Kazune tak peduli. Toh hanya sekali—ya, tak tahu kalau kedepannya ada jaminan untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi.

Aroma _sakura _musim semi sangat menenangkan. Seperti parfum gadis itu. Wangi _sakura _yang menyejukkan. Biasanya gadis berperangai lembut itu akan ada disampingnya kala ia sedang merasa _mood _nya turun, bersandar di bahunya—walau tak bicara apapun, kehadiran dan wewangian gadis itu mampu menenangkannya. Mereka memang berbeda sekolah—Karin berada di sekolah khusus putri tapi mereka akan punya waktu penuh setelah jam pulang sekolah. Mulai dari makan siang, bercakap-cakap singkat, dan hal-hal biasa lainnya yang bagi Kazune dan gadis itu sangat istimewa. Ah, baru seminggu dan betapa ia sudah sangat merindukan gadis itu.

Kazune mengangkat kepalanya—menatap langit pagi Tokyo di musim semi yang cukup cerah. "Apa kau yang membuat hari ini cerah Karin?" gumamnya, "Kau suka langit musim semi yang cerah kan?" Bagus, kini ia bicara sendiri. Tapi Kazune yakin, gadis itu mendengarkan semuanya. Merespon segala ucapannya dengan senyum lembutnya yang menenangkan itu. Kelembutannya benar-benar mengalahkan Himeka—sepupunya—sehingga Kazune tak bisa menolaknya sama sekali. Ia bukan gadis manja sebenarnya, tapi karena kondisinya dulu, Kazune harus selalu berjaga di dekatnya paling tidak dalam waktu setengah hari.

Disini berlama-lama semakin membuatnya bosan dan kepalanya mulai pusing karena angin yang terlampau kencang, jadi ia memutuskan turun. Biasanya upacara pembukaan akan dilaksanakan hampir selama tiga jam—jadi ia bisa santai—ditambah paling tidak, hari pertama masuk, tidak ada pelajaran—benar-benar melegakan.

Sesekali ia mendengus melihat beberapa siswa juga membolos—ada yang bergosip di anak tangga, bermain futsal di lapangan futsal _indoor,_ bersantai di kelas. Yah, setidaknya beberapa dari mereka bukan orang yang mempunyai beban yang berat.

Kazune merasa benar-benar malas sekarang. Tak ada gunanya bila begini. Ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Karin—namun gadis itulah yang tak mungkin mengangkat panggilannya. _Kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku gila, _pikirnya sambil menjambak rambutnya dan tanpa ia sadari, ia berjalan kearah bagian belakang sekolah—lapangan basket _indoor _yang berjarak sekitar hampir seratus meter dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang_._ Langkahnya terhenti melihat Kazusa yang berlari tergesa dan langsung memukul bahunya keras. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Kau! _Nii-san!_ Ikut... hah hah... ikut aku... sekarang juga!" ucapnya, "Untung aku... be-bertemu denganmu _nii-san! _Kukira kau di ruang upacara sehingga aku... hah hah... nyaris kembali kesana—jaraknya hampir beratus-ratus meter... dari s-sini!"

"Ada apa lagi?" balas Kazune malas. Kazusa menatapnya serius.

"Ikut aku. S-sekarang juga."

.

Ruangan besar untuk basket _indoor _itu terlihat lengang—kontras dengan suasana saat festival olahraga dimana semua orang akan menjerit-jerit histeris melihat teman mereka bertanding.

Derap langkah Kazusa bergema disana sedang Kazune mengikutinya dengan raut malas. "_Nande?"_ tanyanya, "Aku sedang malas menanggapi ulahmu."

Kazusa menunjuk salah satu sisi lapangan—tampak seorang gadis bersurai _brunette _diikat _ponytail_ berkali-kali men-_shoot _bola basketnya kearah ring—berkali-kali pula bola itu masuk dengan manisnya. Kazune mengangkat alisnya sedang Kazusa tampak ketakutan.

"Dia hanya siswi biasa."

"Tidak," potong Kazusa cepat, "Dia murid baru yang kudengar akan masuk di kelasmu. Masalah utamanya Kazune-_nii,_ lihat wajahnya!" Kazusa menunjuk gadis itu dengan raut serius bercampur takut di wajahnya.

Kazune memutar bola matanya, "Memang itu penting?"

"Lihat sa—"

"Oi! Kalian berdua yang disana!" gadis itu berteriak dari sisi lapangan dengan posisi masih membelakangi keduanya, "Jangan berteriak-teriak disini. Aku membolos demi ketenangan."

Kazune memandangnya dari belakang dengan raut malas—murid baru yang tak tahu aturan, menurutnya. Tapi bagaimanapun ia juga membolos jadi ia juga tak tahu aturan. Terserahlah. "Hn. Kau yang menanggapinya Kazusa." Kazusa memandang Kazune dengan raut horror.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku disini dengan gadis itu!"

"Tinggal keluar saja."

Kazusa menjambak rambutnya lalu kembali menuding gadis _brunette _berkuncir _ponytail _dengan bola basket di tangannya itu, "Demi Tuhan Kazune-_nii!_ Turuti aku sekali ini! Lihat wajahnya, _baka!"_ Kazune melirik Kazusa dengan malas tapi saat ia berbalik, gadis dengan bola basket itu memantulkan bola basketnya dengan keras kearah keduanya. Kazusa sudah menjerit namun sebelum bola itu mengenai wajahnya, Kazune menangkapnya dan ia menatap tajam gadis yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dan Kazusa sambil menunduk, sehingga poninya menutupi wajahnya.

"Kalian berdua diamlah! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh kalian diam hah?!" serunya kesal sambil merebut bola itu dari Kazune dan mengangkat wajahnya. Baru saja Kazune akan membalas argumennya, lelaki itu terpaku dengan kedua mata membola—Kazusa sudah bersembunyi dibalik bahu Kazune dan ia menatap horror pada gadis itu. Gadis itu kembali mendumel, "Merepotkan saja."

Ia akan berbalik dan berniat kembali ke sisi lapangan tapi Kazune menahan tangannya sehingga hal itu kembali membuatnya naik darah, "Apa masalahmu hah?!"

Kazune tak melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah gadis itu, "Siapa... namamu?"

"Che," ia mendecih, "Apa urusanmu? Mau melaporkanku pada guru?"

"Jawab saja. Siapa namamu? Siapa kau?! Jawab aku sekarang!" Kazune menarik bahu gadis itu dan mencengkramnya erat. Gadis itu sedikit mengaduh lalu menatap Kazune tajam. "Sudah kubilang, memang apa pedulimu bodoh?!"

Kazune menggeram kesal. Gadis ini, warna rambutnya, manik gioknya, nyaris semuanya... serupa dengan mantan kekasihnya—Hanazono Karin. Gadis itu memandangnya kesal dan dengan raut garang—kalau Karin yang biasanya, Kazune bersumpah gadis itu takkan memandangnya sesengit itu walau mereka sedang berdebat sekalipun. Tapi gadis ini... sifatnya kontras dengan 'Karin' tapi kenapa... wajah mereka serupa?

"Oke, oke," gadis itu bersuara kembali, "Lepaskan aku, maka akan kuberitahu namaku. Ini mulai tak nyaman." Kazune mengalah sehingga ia meluluskan permintaan gadis di depannya. Wajah manis tapi garang, nada bicara yang agak kasar dan galak, perawakan serampangan—sangat berbeda dengan 'Karin'-nya.

"Hai, halo, kalian berdua," gadis itu memulai ucapannya dengan nada tak niat, "Aku melakukan ini karena aku nyaris yakin bahwa dia,"—menunjuk Kazune dengan ibu jarinya, "Akan menahanku dengan posisi tetap seharian bila aku tak memberitahu namaku. Hanya namaku. Memang apa pentingnya namaku? Tapi karena aku tak mau itu terjadi, baiklah—kuharap setelah ini aku tak ada urusan dengan kalian—terutama kau,"—kembali menunjuk Kazune yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Aku, namaku, Karin. Hanazono Karin. Puas?"

Kazusa menganga lebar dan sedetik kemudian ia jatuh terduduk dan menangis membuat Karin yang melihatnya sedikit memekik kaget. Kazune mengepalkan tangannya dan lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Ia melihat 'Karin' ada di rumah sakit hampir dua bulan, ia melihat 'Karin' menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, ia merasakan bagaimana tubuh 'Karin' mulai mendingin, ia melihat 'Karin' dikuburkan, ia yang untuk pertama kalinya menangis di sisi makam 'Karin'. Siapa gadis ini? Berapa kemungkinan jumlah orang bermarga 'Hanazono' dan bernama kecil 'Karin' di seluruh Jepang?

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa heh?" tanya Karin pada Kazusa sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badannya. Kazusa mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Karin dengan raut takut.

"J-ja-jangan dekati aku! Aku kenal 'Karin'! Kau bukan dia, kau bukan dia!" seru Kazusa sambil berusaha bangkit dan dengan langkah berantakan ia berlari pergi darisana.

Karin mengangkat alisnya dan memandang Kazusa yang tengah berlari pergi dengan bingung, "Ada apa dengannya?" tapi setelah itu ia mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali dengan santai men-_dribble _bola basketnya dan berjalan tenang ke sisi lapangan sambil bersiul-siul.

Kazune memandangnya dari belakang. Ia mencermati segalanya tentang Karin yang ada di depannya sekarang dan 'Karin'-nya yang dulu. Walau sikap dan perilaku mereka kontras, wajah mereka serupa. Tak mungkin ini benar. Orang ini bukan 'Karin'-nya yang dulu. Dia bukan 'Karin'-nya! Karin yang ini bukan 'Karin' yang dulu, yang membuatnya mengenal arti cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau belum pergi juga?" gadis itu bertanya sambil bersiap menembakkan bola basketnya, "Kita tak ada urusan lagi."

"Bukan itu... masalahnya," jawab Kazune dan sedetik kemudian, Karin menembakkan bola basketnya dengan tepat sehingga bola itu tepat masuk kearah ring. "_Nice-shoot,_" komentar Kazune sambil berjalan kearah gadis itu. "'Karin' yang dulu tak bisa dan benci basket."

Karin menoleh reflek dan mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Haa?" Kazune berdiri di depannya sehingga jarak mereka terpaut beberapa meter saja. "Ada orang bernama Karin sebelum aku disini?"—tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Oke, dia ya dia. Aku ya aku!" komentarnya sambil kembali men-_dribble _bola basket.

"Dia... sudah tiada."

Tap. Karin menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Kazune sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung dan kesal, "Aku bukan hantu tahu! Aku murni manusia! Aku bukan mutan, _vampire, _atau apapun itu!" protesnya.

"Siapa yang mengataimu hantu?" balas Kazune—mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya—entah kenapa, satu bagian dari hatinya yang bingung terasa senang melihat sosok seperti 'Karin'-nya ada kembali. Ia tahu keduanya berbeda, namun dengan nama dan wajah yang sama setidaknya Kazune ingin menganggap 'Karin'-nya masih ada seperti dulu. "Aku... senang, melihatmu Karin."

"Haa?" Karin makin bingung kini. Tadi pemuda itu seperti nyaris mencekiknya, tapi sekarang? Kenapa sifatnya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat? Ia lalu memandang Kazune dengan alis yang diangkat tinggi dan mulut setengah menganga—bingung. "Apa kau psikopat?" tanyanya. Bodoh. ia tahu itu. Sekolah sebagus ini, mana mungkin menerima siswa psikopat? Yang benar saja.

Senyum kecil bermain di sudut bibir pemuda tampan itu dan ia menepuk bahu Karin, "Aku ingin... mengulang segalanya dari awal. Kau mau membantuku?"

.

.

.

TSUZUKU

(Keep or Delete?)

* * *

Mou, _finally~!_ Ada ide baru lewat, sayang kalau gak diketik dan di-_publish._ Takut kalau sampai hilang. Bikin fic ini maksa juga sebenarnya, banyak fic lain saya yang masih in-progress dan ini multi-chap lagi. Tapi untuk chap kedepan, doakan saja satu chapter wordnya banyak, jadinya cepet selesai. Atau menurut readers gimana? Lebih baik word standar (2k) dan chapter agak panjang atau word panjang tapi chapternya agak singkat?

Sebenernya saya agak merinding-merinding buat fic ini—karena berkaitan dengan kematian. Haaa... saya phobia berat dengan hal-hal berbau _dark topic._ Semoga gak terlalu kaku dan alurnya kecepetan ya.

Sekian, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah berkenan membaca, baik _siders _maupun yang berkenan me-_review, fav, _atau _follow._ Maafkan segala kekurangan, _author _hanya manusia biasa, kalau jelek, akan saya hapus kok. _Always love KazuRin! #kabur_

.

.

Boyolali, 24 November 2013

Sincerely, Haruka Hitomi 12


	2. The Last Her and The New Her

"_Mou, _aku bingung kenapa guru-guru itu cerewet sekali! Tahu begini aku takkan pindah ke Tokyo!" gadis itu menggerutu berkali-kali sementara gadis berambut _tosca _disampingnya—sahabat barunya—hanya terkekeh-kekeh. "Sabar, sabar..." komentarnya. Hanazono Karin menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap sang gadis berambut _tosca,_ "Bagaimana aku bisa sabar Miyon?! Ditambah satu lagi fakta aneh dari seorang lelaki yang menurutku agak... er... gila?"

Miyon mengangkat alisnya, "Yah, sekolah ini takkan mungkin menerima siswa yang gila bukan? Memang siapa yang kau maksud? Ada yang berbuat kurang ajar di hari pertamamu disini?"

"Apa memaksaku untuk memberitahukan namaku dihitung? Bisa-bisanya dia berteriak menanyakan namaku seakan penting sekali—lihat, lihat, jarak kami sudah sedekat ini!"—Karin mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan Miyon hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu bahkan dia bilang nama dan wajahku mirip dengan kekasihnya yang sudah tiada itu! Apa-apaan?! Kau pikir masuk akalkan Miyon—kalau ada dua orang tak sedarah bahkan tak saling kenal punya wajah dan nama yang sama?"

"Hmm..." Miyon meletakkan satu tangan di dagunya lalu kemudian ia memandang Karin, "Kau tahu namanya tidak?"

"Masa bodoh."

"Ciri-cirinya?"

"Rambut pirang, iris biru, dingin, cuek, kurang ajar, angkuh, menyebalkan... ya begitulah!" ucap Karin asal-asalan lalu berjalan sambil meletakkan tas cokelatnya di bahu. "Yah," timpal Miyon, "Menurutku hanya ada satu lelaki yang memiliki ciri-ciri serupa."

"_Soukka? _Siapa dia?"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Apa... dia tampan?" Miyon mengerlingkan matanya dan Karin membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Yah... sedi—tidak! Tidak! Dia tak tampan sama sekali!"

"Hm, benarkah? Tapi menurutku Kazune Kujyou dari kelas 12-3—tepat di sebelah kelas kita itu tampan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

**REINCARNATION **

Disclaimer ©**Koge-Donbo**

**Romance & Drama (T)**

Warning: Ketidak-adanya kekonsistenan, typo—maybe, OOC—maybe, ide pasaran, AU

.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

Berjalan sendirian di sore hari memang tak terhitung hal yang baik bagi seorang gadis—bahkan gadis tangguh sepertinya sekalipun. Tapi ia memang sedang ingin pulang sendiri—sekedar berkeliling setelah pulang sekolah di kota barunya ini dan melupakan masalah-masalah barunya di sekolahnya yang juga baru.

"Memangnya aku mengenal kekasih Kujyou? Tidak sama sekali! Lalu kenapa... kenapa... ahh! _Kusooo...!"_ gadis itu menendang telak sebuah pohon yang ada disampingnya—bahkan sampai menimbulkan bekas pijakan sangking kerasnya. "Aku... tak suka disamakan dengan orang lain..." gumamnya pelan lalu kembali duduk di bangku taman dibelakangnya.

Karin menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Kini ia merasa malas pulang ke rumah—karena ia bisa menebak, akhirnya nanti pasti ia akan berdebat lagi dengan bibinya itu. Lebih baik begini, menurutnya. Sendirian, dalam wilayahnya sendiri, dengan aturannya sendiri.

"_Ano..."_ Karin mengangkat cepat wajahnya dan ia mengangkat satu alis _ogah-ogahan _melihat sosok gadis dihadapannya.

"Oh, kau yang tadi. Kujyou," tanggap Karin lalu bergeser dan gadis pirang itu duduk disampingnya dengan sikap gugup namun sedetik kemudian ia mengulurkan sebuah tas kertas putih kecil—bagian luar masih terasa agak panas sehingga Karin menatapnya bingung.

"_A-ano... _aku... tadi hari pertama Ha-Hanazono-_san _di Sakuragaoka _High Gakuen._ Harusnya aku bersikap... lebih baik. Bukan karena kau mirip dengan mantan kekasih kakakku yang sudah tiada maka aku sampai berteriak padamu tadi. Tapi aku bersumpah, yang tadi itu reflek!" ucap gadis itu—Kazusa Kujyou, "Maaf, sikap kami membuatmu bingung. Hal ini agak sulit bagi kami, orang yang kami cintai meninggal, namun tiba-tiba ada orang lain yang sangat mirip dengannya. Ini permintaan maaf dariku—uangku tak cukup, jadi hanya cukup membeli satu bungkus _dango._ Kuharap, kau menyukainya."

Karin menghela napas lalu mengangguk—sekasar-kasarnya ia, ia bukan gadis jahat yang akan menolak pemberian orang lain dengan tidak sopannya, lagipula ia juga lapar. "_Arigato."_

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sementara Karin berusaha menghabiskan _dango_ nya lebih cepat dan akhirnya ia hanya sanggup melahap tiga dari lima tusuk—kalau kau terlalu kelaparan, maka kau akan lebih cepat kenyang. Gadis itu lalu meraih sebotol air dari saku tasnya dan meneguknya perlahan.

"Kujyou."

"Y-ya?!" respon Kazusa sedikit terkejut.

"Bisa ceritakan 'Karin' itu seperti apa?"

Kazusa terdiam sejenak lalu ia menggaruk kepalanya, "_Etto... _aku tak begitu tahu dia. Yang kutahu, 'Karin'-_chan_ orang yang sangat baik. Kami sering pergi belanja bersama kalau akhir pekan atau jika sekolah kami menyatakan hari libur yang serupa—betapa aku merindukan semuanya itu. Dia teman yang baik dan aku bahagia bahwa aku berpikir, dia akan menjadi kakakku beberapa tahun dari sekarang—kakak ipar tepatnya. _Nii-san_ dan Karin-_chan, _keduanya sangat cocok menurutku—mereka juga sangat bahagia walau tak menunjukkannya terang-terangan. Sampai penyakit itu muncul dalam hidup Karin-_chan. _Kau tak bisa bayangkan betapa sedih dan khawatirnya kami saat ia keluar-masuk rumah sakit dan pada saat ia meninggal... kau tahu? Aku menangis lebih keras daripada saat kematian ibuku. Dan hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat _nii-san _menangis di sisi nisannya—enggan untuk pergi."

Karin terdiam lalu otaknya merespon, _yah, lelaki itu kuakui memang angkuh dan brengsek—tapi itu wajar bagi seseorang yang kehilangan orang yang ia cintai,_ pikirnya sambil sedikit mengendikkan bahu dan ia sadar, hal ini bukan urusannya. Tak patut ia bertanya lebih dalam lagi.

"Kami sangat menyanyanginya, maka dari itu, hal itu akan menjadi pukulan berat bagi kami bahwa teman kami yang sudah meninggal seperti kembali ada namun dengan beberapa hal yang berbeda," sambung Kazusa lagi dan ia mendongak—menerawang ke langit sore. "Nah,"—ia berdiri, "Aku sudah harus pulang. Maafkan kami atas hari ini ya Hanazono-_san! _Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah!"

oOo

Berat rasanya menginjakkan kaki di sekolah yang terkenal seantero Tokyo ini. Sebetulnya Karin—agak—menyukai sekolah ini dan teman-teman barunya di kelas, tapi tidak dengan guru-guru barunya apalagi lelaki itu. Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu hari ini menanyainya lagi?

Baru saja akan memasuki kelas, ia menoleh menyadari sebuah tepukan singkat di bahunya. Dan begitu melihat siapa itu, Karin membelalakkan matanya. "Kau lagi, Kujyou?"

Kujyou Kazune hanya memutar bola matanya melihat reaksi berlebihan gadis itu yang sepertinya keberatan sekali melihatnya—ya, ia tahu ia sudah agak bersikap kurang baik pada gadis itu—menganggapnya orang lain tapi ia tak bisa menahan betapa rindunya ia pada sosok seorang gadis bersurai _brunette _dengan manik gioknya yang menawan dulu itu. "Kau sudah tahu namaku eh?"

"Temanku yang mengatakannya padaku. Jangan kau kira aku men-_stalker-_mu hanya untuk namamu Kujyou!"

"_Soukka?_ Aku tak mengira begitu."

Gulp. Karin menelan ludahnya gugup. Lelaki ini selalu berhasil membungkam mulutnya, bahkan setelah ia mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan nada kasar, lelaki itu tampak tidak emosi dengannya—bersikap seakan tak terjadi apapun malah.

"Terserahlah," timpal Karin lalu membuka pintu geser kelasnya, "Aku mau masuk ke kelasku. Pergi sana!" serunya sambil menjulurkan lidah yang ditanggapi Kazune dengan tatapan datar setelah gadis itu menutup pintu di depan wajah lelaki itu.

Kazune berbalik dan senyum tipis sarat kelegaan bermain di sudut bibirnya sembari ia menghela nafas. _Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan Karin. Yang jelas, tak peduli kau yang dulu atau yang sekarang, aku sangat merindukanmu._

"Kau baru mau kembali ke kelas Kujyou?"

Kazune menoleh dan ia menatap datar sosok seorang lelaki dengan manik _sapphier _dan _violet _nya yang tengah menatapnya dengan cengirannya yang seperti biasanya. "Telat lagi kau, Nishikiori?" respon Kazune. Nishikiori Michiru hanya menggaruk kepalanya dengan senyum bersalah dan ia berjalan santai di sisi Kazune.

"Kau juga. Kenapa berjalan-jalan sedangkan bel sudah dibunyikan dan guru-guru sudah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing?"

"Itu urusanku."—Micchi menyambut ucapan itu dengan tawa ringannya.

"Kemarin kau menghilang saat upacara pembukaan. Curang sekali kau Kazune-_kun_! Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Kau tahu betapa panasnya telingaku mendengar ceramah dari pak tua itu?" protes Micchi sambil merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit kusut karena ia habis berlari dari apartemennya ke sekolah dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Kazune membalas ucapannya dengan gumaman tak jelas. "Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya lelaki bersurai karamel itu lagi.

Kazune meliriknya sekilas, "Hanya seseorang."

"Oh ya? Siapa? Seorang gadiskah? _Mattaku, _akhirnya ada juga seorang gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu setelah kematian 'Karin'. Inilah yang diharapkan 'Karin' untukmu, Kazune-_kun!_ Menemukan tambatan hatimu yang lain dan berbahagia lagi! Bersemangatlah sedikit—seperti aku ini! Hidup harus tetap berjalan tanpa melupakan pesan dari orang-orang yang telah mendahului kita! Ha ha!"

"Terserah kau. Tapi bagiku, 'Karin' takkan tergantikan."

oOo

"Karin-_chan!"_

Karin yang baru saja akan menutup buku tulisnya menoleh kearah pintu kelasnya dimana Miyon sudah berdiri disana dengan senyum riang. Mengerti maksud gadis dari keluarga Yii itu, Karin melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan kearahnya dimana mereka akan menuju tujuan yang sama dengan beberapa murid lainnya saat jam istirahat—kantin sekolah.

"_Mou, _pelajaran awal saja sudah sulit sekali! Apalagi nanti selanjutnya!" protes Miyon saat ia berjalan bersama Karin di sepanjang koridor.

"Kau benar. Kurasa aku yang murid baru ini akan ikut kelas tambahan musim panas nanti! Aah! Liburanku akan terbuang!" balas Karin sambil menaikkan tangan dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Miyon mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Kita akan ikut kelas itu bersama, oke? Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Hanazono Karin, kau ikut aku sekarang."

Karin membelalakkan matanya tak setuju atas ucapan Kazune yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya dan Miyon. Mulut Miyon terbuka dan ia memandang kagum pada Kazune dengan wajah memerah. "_Mattaku... _dia benar-benar tampan..." gumamnya tak jelas.

"Kau lagi, kau lagi. Kau itu apa-apaan Kujyou Kazune! Apa yang kau mau dariku sebenarnya?"

Kazune terdiam—berpikir. Itu benar. Apa yang ia inginkan dari gadis ini? Apa karena wajahnya mirip dengan 'Karin'—nya yang dulu sehingga ia—seperti—selalu menguntitnya sepanjang waktu? Entahlah, ia juga tak tahu apa yang ia inginkan dari gadis ini.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali!" balas Kazune cukup kesal lalu menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu—memaksanya untuk ikut dengannya. Karin berteriak panik dan ia berusaha meminta pertolongan pada Miyon dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya namun Miyon membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum manisnya, "Nanti ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kujyou-_san ne!"_

_Cih. _Salah besar Karin minta pertolongan pada Miyon—yang ada gadis itu menjorokkannya makin dalam kedalam semua hal ini. _Baka._

.

"Ayolah Kujyou! Aku ini manusia dan aku butuh makan setelah pelajaran memuakkan tadi itu! Aku ingin ke kantin—bukannya atap sekolah! Kau kira aku akan makan apa hah? Keramik lantai atap sekolah?!" protes Karin setelah Kazune menyeretnya ke atap sekolah—yang memang sepi saat istirahat.

Tapi omelan gadis itu terhenti kala Kazune menyodorkan sebuah roti belut dan segelas minuman dingin yang lelaki itu tempelkan di pipinya sehingga Karin memekik kaget dan ia menatap kedua benda itu bingung—namun liurnya nyaris menetes melihat makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Puas? Sekarang aku hanya ingin berada disini denganmu—jadi jangan banyak bicara."

Baru saja Karin akan protes, ia mencerna ucapan lelaki itu, '_Aku hanya ingin berada disini denganmu.'_—ha, apa maksudnya itu? Gadis itu memicingkan matanya kearah Kazune—kalau-kalau lelaki itu merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya. Lelaki itu berjalan mendahuluinya dan berdiri di belakang pagar pembatas dimana di lantai tertinggi Sakuragaoka _Gakuen, _sepertiga pemandangan Tokyo dapat terlihat.

"Jujur Kujyou. Aku bingung denganmu," ucap Karin setelah ia berdiri di samping Kazune dan melahap sepotong roti belutnya, "Perjanjiannya, setelah aku memberitahu namaku padamu kemarin, urusan diantara kita sudah selesai—tapi kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?"

Kazune melirik Karin sejenak, "Aku tidak mengikutimu."

"Yah, tapi kau seakan membatasi ruang gerakku. Memang ada apa denganku? Walau aku memang mirip dengan 'Karin' sebelumnya-yang-aku-tidak-kenal-siapa-itu, tapi tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukan aku begini karena aku orang lain," jelas Karin—jujur saja, ia sedikit merasa tak enak.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Kau tak pernah tahu rasanya itu," jawab Kazune tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari puncak gunung Fuji yang terlihat di sisi lain sebuah bukit. Karin terdiam. Melepaskan seseorang yang dicintai memang berat, apalagi bila ada orang lain yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah dan nama serupa—sebetulnya ia sendiri tak habis pikir kenapa hal semustahil itu bisa terjadi antara dua orang yang sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah. Sekali lagi, berapa kemungkinan orang bermarga Hanazono dengan nama kecil Karin seantero Jepang? Sebegitu kecilnya kah?

"Kau sebegitu sedihnya ya?" gumam Karin sambil kembali menggigit makanan favoritnya itu—roti belut. Ia juga tak habis pikir kenapa Kazune bisa memberinya makanan yang ia sukai. Tebakan beruntung, takdir atau apa? Sebetulnya Kazune hanya berpikir, 'Karin' yang dulu suka roti belut. Mungkin tak ada bedanya dengan Karin yang sekarang. Hanya begitu.

"Karin, jika di depanku, jangan pernah panggil margaku," ucap Kazune sambil memandang Karin. Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya dan buru-buru menelan makanannya.

"Yak, itu terserahku mau memanggilmu apa! Memanggilmu _teme _atau _baka_ pun itu hakku!"

"Panggil saja 'Kazune', apa sesulit itu?" balas Kazune sambil membalas tatapan sengit gadis itu yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksa, Kazune?" ucap Karin akhirnya dengan nada ditekankan pada nama lelaki itu. Kazune menatap gadis itu sejenak—raut wajahnya terlihat kesal dan sangat ingin menghajarnya namun ditahan oleh gadis itu. Pipinya yang menggembung kesal terlihat puluhan kali lebih manis di matanya. Sikap bersemangat dan _urakan_ nya jauh lebih menggemaskan. Sangat terlihat kalau sebenarnya ia orang yang mudah bergaul namun tak suka dipaksa. Kazune terperangah sejenak menatap betapa miripnya kedua gadis itu, namun betapa berbedanya mereka.

Yang satu sehalus butiran salju di musim dingin yang tenang dan tentram, namun satunya sepanas dan penuh kejutan layaknya musim panas dengan kembang apinya di malam festival. Perlahan, lelaki itu membentuk senyum kecil dan ia menatap gadis itu. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak naik ke puncak kepala gadis itu—yang masih berusaha menghabiskan roti belutnya dengan wajah memberengut kesal.

Lelaki itu berbisik pelan, "_Arigato._"

oOo

"Lihat kan? Kau menguntitku sampai kesini!" dumel Karin sambil membenarkan letak tas hitam yang ada di bahunya, "Apa kau tak ada kegiatan lain sampai-sampai kau mengikutiku untuk latihan basket rutin ku?"

Kazune mengendikkan bahunya, "Harusnya kau berterimakasih. Tak ada yang tahu kalau kau akan dirampok di tengah jalan kan?"

"Kau menyumpahiku?"

"Bisa jadi."

Karin mendecih pelan lalu ia kembali menghadap ke arah depan saat keduanya memasuki sebuah gelanggang khusus basket sambil gadis itu mendumel pelan. Kazune meliriknya sekilas lalu menghela napas. "Oke, tapi jangan mengangguku!" ujar Karin sambil membenarkan tali sepatunya. Kazune mengangkat alis lalu duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Daripada kau menganggapku mengganggumu, dan kau seperti menyatakan kalau aku lebih payah darimu dalam basket, ayo kita buktikan saja," Kazune melepas jaket hitamnya—meninggalkan sebuah kemeja putih, "Kita main _one on one. _Setuju?"

.

"_Mou, _Kazune, kau hebat juga!" Karin menghembuskan napas keras-keras saat ia jatuh terduduk kelelahan di lapangan basket _indoor _itu. Kazune yang baru saja mencetak sebuah _shoot _menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan ia men-_dribble _bola oranye itu di depan Karin—bertujuan untuk mengejek gadis itu.

"Sudah lelah?"

"Jangan mengejekku!" balas Karin tak terima seraya ia bangkit untuk berdiri. Napasnya serasa hampir putus—tapi ia sedikit heran melihat Kazune yang tampak baik-baik saja dalam permainan yang sudah berjalan berjam-jam ini. Lelaki itu tak tampak lelah—mungkin berkeringat, tapi tidak _ngos-gosan _seperti dirinya.

"Fisik kita berbeda," Kazune menimpali—seakan ia tahu pikiran gadis itu—seiring ia kembali men-_dribble _bola basketnya kearah ring—bersiap untuk melakukan _lay up,_ "Maksudku, daya tahan fisik wanita dan laki-laki itu berbeda."

Karin terdiam dan ia berhenti. Gadis itu duduk diatas lapangan saat Kazune kembali menghampirinya. "Ayolah, apa kau benar-benar sudah lelah?"

"Aku benci diskriminasi!"

Kazune menaikkan alisnya mendengar penuturan aneh Karin yang kini gadis itu tengah bersidekap dengan wajah cemberut yang sedikit memerah karena berkeringat. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang—terutama panitia lomba—selalu membedakan mana laki-laki mana perempuan. Che, jenis kelamin itu tak berpengaruh! Yang pengaruh hanya kemampuan saja! Heran, hal itu sampai sekarang masih berlaku. Memang apa bedanya laki-laki dan perempuan?"

Kazune terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab, "Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya.

Karin mengangguk pelan. Jemarinya menyusuri lantai lapangan di sisinya—membentuk pola-pola aneh. "Ada seleksi lomba basket nasional. Pemenangnya akan maju bertanding di Kanada. Sebenarnya aku sudah punya tim—tapi hanya aku seorang yang seorang wanita. Para teman se-tim-ku tak masalah dengan hal itu selama aku bermain bagus. Tapi tidak dengan panitia lombanya yang mengharuskan seluruh peserta adalah laki-laki. Kami mengorbankan apapun untuk bisa main di lomba bergengsi itu. Jadi mereka mengeluarkanku dan menggantikan posisiku dengan seorang lelaki lain—maksudku, aku tetap teman mereka, tapi aku takkan bisa main satu lapangan dengan mereka kalau-kalau ada lomba basket lagi. Maka dari itu aku benci diskriminasi. Diskriminasi membuatku merasa jauh dari hal-hal yang kusukai."

"Dan kau tak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan mereka?"

"Tentu saja masih! Mereka teman-temanku. Mereka akan bertanding, jadi aku harus menyemangati mereka. Setidaknya aku hanya ingin bisa berlatih bersama mereka lagi disini. Tapi mereka punya jadwal yang berbeda dan aku tak mau menganggu. Kenapa aku harus jadi seorang perempuan?"

Keduanya terdiam sampai Kazune bangkit dan berjalan keluar lapangan sehingga Karin menatapnya bingung. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, lelaki itu kembali dan ia meletakkan sekaleng minuman dingin di depan Karin. "Kau belum minum. Minumlah." Karin mengangguk sebelum ia membuka dan meneguk minuman dingin itu. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas lapangan.

"Apa saja hal-hal yang kau sukai Kazune?" tanya Karin dan Kazune membalasnya dengan tatapan tak yakin atas apa yang gadis itu tanyakan. "Kenapa lagi denganku?" respon Karin.

"Entah. Aku hanya merasa aneh kau menanyakan hal tak penting macam itu."

"Oh oke. Jadi apa yang dulu biasa kalian bicarakan saat berdua?" tanya Karin lagi.

"'Kalian'?"

"Emm, maksudku kau dan 'Karin'," agak terasa aneh bagi gadis itu karena ia serasa menyebut namanya sendiri. Tapi ia menghiraukannya.

Kazune terdiam sejenak dan ia memandang keatas—dimana banyak lampu sorot menyinari beberapa bagian lapangan dalam gelanggang itu. "Hal-hal biasa. Pelajaran, rencana masa depan kami masing-masing, tujuan kami dalam hidup—hal-hal biasa seperti itu."

"Itu kau sebut hal biasa?" Karin membulatkan mulutnya, "Terdengar sangat membosankan!"

"Mungkin sedikit—sesekali aku ingin merasakan hal berbeda. Tapi gadis itu terlalu baik dan aku juga terlalu mencintainya sehingga aku tak bisa memaksanya untuk melakukan apa yang ku mau."

Karin bersiul, "Wow. Sebenarnya bagaimana sifat 'Karin'?"

"Dia gadis yang sangat baik dan lembut. Seorang gadis yang mempunyai mimpi besar dalam hatinya. Ia akan berkorban apapun demi teman-teman yang ia sayangi—seperti yang ia lakukan untuk Himeka—sepupuku. Gadis itu menderita kanker hati tapi ia tetap memaksa memberikan satu ginjalnya untuk Himeka dan yang pada akhirnya Himeka berhasil hidup sampai sekarang," terang Kazune. Karin dapat melihat rasa kerinduan yang besar terpancar dari nada bicara lelaki itu. Lelaki yang selama ini dia kira begitu angkuh, arogan, dan seenaknya, juga punya sisi rapuh. "Kami sangat menyayanginya. Saat ia pergi, pada awalnya dunia kami serasa hampa—karena walaupun ia orang yang tenang, ia tetap bisa membawa kebahagian bagi kami. Namun beberapa hari setelahnya, satu-persatu dari kami mulai mengambil langkah yang baru. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku selalu terbayang akan gadis itu. Senyumnya, tawanya. Maka dari itu aku sangat terkejut melihatmu. Siapa orang yang takkan terkejut saat melihat orang yang mereka cintai yang telah tiada seperti hidup kembali?" manik safir lelaki itu menerawang dan Karin terperangah sejenak sebelum ia kembali berucap.

"Kau benar-benar sangat mencintainya ya?" ia bergumam pelan, "Bersemangatlah Kazune. Aku yakin kau akan dapat yang lebih baik, yang lebih mencintaimu. Karena 'Karin' juga sangat menginginkan kau bahagia bukan?"

Kazune menoleh dan ia menatap Karin yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Bukan raut wajah penuh kekesalan dan kata-kata kasar yang terucap diantara mereka kali ini—tapi sebuah kata-kata penyemangat dengan senyum hangat. Detik itu pula, Kazune merasakan satu hal kontras dengan hal yang dulu kerap kali ia rasakan. Dulu rasa itu ada, tapi terasa jauh. Namun sekarang, rasa itu ada dan terasa sangatlah nyata, bagaimana senyum sederhana gadis—yang menurutnya—serampangan dan kasar mampu menghangatkan hatinya, memberinya tanda bahwa ia haruslah memulai awal yang baru.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis dan tanpa lagi-lagi ia sadari, tangannya naik ke pucuk kepala gadis itu dan mengacak rambutnya perlahan. "Ya."

Karin berdiri lalu ia meregangkan otot-ototnya, "_Mou, _terimakasih mau menemaniku latihan Kazune. Ayo kita makan siang sebagai penutup di hari Minggu yang cerah ini! Aku sedang sangat ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru!"

"Memang mau kemana?"

"Ada restoran _sashimi _dekat pantai di daerah utara—kita bisa kesana dalam sepuluh menit jika naik kereta. Mau tidak?"

"Kau punya uang?"

"_Etto, _aku pinjam uangmu dulu, boleh? He he..."

Akhirnya dengan sedikit tak rela, Kujyou Kazune mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang puluhan ribu _yen _dari dompetnya.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU

* * *

Chapter 2 updated! Saya perpanjang beberapa ribu kata, bagaimana readers-san? Terimakasih banyak untuk **Tiara Pictorial Carmine, Audrey Naylon, Mey-Mey Hinamori, **gea, dci, ichiro, mm, kki, **Tohko Ohmiya,** guest dan Kazufika Kujyou. Untuk yang login, cek PM, maaf kalo ada yang kelewat ya.

Sekian dulu, maafkan kesalahan kata dan typo, selama readers masih suka fic ini akan tetap lanjut. Maafkan kekurangan author juga ne.

.

.

Minggu, 01 Desember 2013

Sincerely, Haruka Hitomi 12


	3. Two Dinner On A Day

"Kurasa akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bisa bersama."

Karin mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang ia baca dan menatap lelaki yang duduk disampingnya dengan bingung. "Ada apa lagi? Tolong jangan protes apa-apa Jin. Hari ini—semingu setelah upacara pembukaan—akan ada ujian untuk penempatan murid-murid baru. Jika nilaiku jelek, aku akan dikeluarkan!"

Jin Kuga mengernyitkan alisnya, "Bukankah sehari setelah upacara pembukaan di sekolahmu itu kau bercerita padaku bahwa kau berharap agar dikeluarkan saja?" tanyanya. Karin terdiam. Benar juga. Itu yang ia pikirkan beberapa hari lalu. Sejak kapan ia begitu berambisi untuk tetap bertahan di sekolah elit di Tokyo ini? Bahkan seorang Hanazono Karin yang terkenal bodoh dan malas di sekolah lamanya mau membuka buku pelajaran dan mempelajarinya seharian penuh.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas aku ingin tetap disana saja."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalau kau bersekolah di tempatku akan lebih baik? Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita bersama-sama seperti dulu lagi—maksudku saat kita masih satu tim basket di gelanggang."

Karin menghela napas panjang lalu menutup buku setebal tiga sentimeter itu dengan cepat dan menatap Jin, "Kau kira aku tak merindukan saat-saat itu? Saat kita dan yang lainnya masih bisa bermain bersama di gelanggang?"

"Aku tahu kau merindukannya. Dulu kita memang tetap berbeda sekolah tapi kita tetap bisa bertemu dengan rutin setiap harinya—itu jauh lebih baik dibanding sekarang saat kau sudah tak ada di tim lagi. Kita malah semakin jarang bertemu," ucap Jin.

"Bukan mauku untuk dikeluarkan dari tim kita kan?"

"Kau tahu lomba itu adalah impian kita."

"Jin, kau berkata seolah aku tak menerima keputusan bahwa aku dikeluarkan dari tim. Aku memang dikeluarkan hanya karena peraturan dalam lomba bahwa semua peserta haruslah laki-laki—siapa yang tak kesal? Tapi aku paham perasaan kalian. Kalian ingin mengikuti lomba ini dan menang. Aku mendukungnya, sumpah!" Karin sedikit menaikkan suaranya dan membentuk tanda '_peace' _dengan jarinya.

"Oke," Jin menghela napas—sepertinya ia harus mengalah. Berdebat dengan Karin, sejak dulu ia tahu kalau perdebatan ini takkan ada pemenangnya, "Tapi berjanjilah kalau kita akan lebih sering bertemu."

"Ya tapi nanti setelah ujianku. Ini hanya sehari."

"Tidak, malam ini ayo makan malam berdua—sebagai sepasang teman lama."

"Oke, malam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

**REINCARNATION **

Disclaimer ©**Koge-Donbo**

**Romance & Drama (T)**

Warning: Ketidak-adanya kekonsistenan, typo—maybe, OOC—maybe, ide pasaran, AU

.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

_"Ayolah Kazune-_kun,_ ini hari terakhir liburan musim panas kita bersama yang lainnya. Foto ini hanya sebagai kenang-kenangan saja. Tersenyumlah sedikit, hm?"_

_ "Aku tidak mau tersenyum. Hal itu takkan masalah bila dipotret."_

_ "Ayolah, untukku?"_

_ -menghela napas sejenak, "Baik, akan kucoba."_

_._

_ "Lihat kan? Kau terlihat tampan sekali!"_

_ "Terserahmu Karin."_

_ "Aku bersungguh-sungguh! _Ne, _Kazune-_kun, _akhir-akhir ini aku merasa firasat burukku meningkat drastis sejak mimpi di malam itu."_

_ "Sudah kubilang, itu takkan terjadi! Itu hanya imajinasimu yang berlebihan saja! Kau takkan mati! Kau tidak boleh mati."_

_ "Semua manusia pada akhirnya akan mati Kazune-_kun."

_ "Kalau begitu biar aku mati lebih dulu daripadamu."_

_ "_Nani?! _Apa-apaan itu?! Jangan bicara sembarangan!"_

_ "Maka dari itu jangan pernah bilang kalau kau akan mati!"_

_._

_ "Aku sudah menyebarkan berita, Kazusa. Percayalah, Himeka akan selamat!"_

_ "Terimakasih banyak Micchi. Aku benar-benar yakin kalau kau adalah yang terbaik bagi Himeka nantinya."_

_ "Aku hanya ingin dia selamat."_

_ "Kazune-_nii, _cobalah tenang sejenak. Himeka akan selamat!"_

_ "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang bila saudaraku sendiri sedang sekarat?! _Tou-san _dan _kaa-san _menitipkan ia pada kita Kazusa! Kalau pun menyebarkan berita, donornya akan datang dalam interval waktu agak panjang dan kita membutuhkan donor sekarang!"_

_ "Setidaknya ini memberi kita harapan Kazune-_nii."

_ "Kau—"_

"Minna, hentikan._ Aku sudah berpikir dan aku akan memutuskannya. Ambil saja ginjalku. Golongan darahku dan Himeka sama. Dia akan selamat bila kuberikan milikku. Aku akan tetap bisa bertahan hidup walau aku tak punya ginjal."_

"Nani?! _Hanazono-_san, _kau gila bila kau melakukannya!"_

_ "Kalau sampai kau lakukan aku akan membunuhmu Karin!"_

_ "Bunuh saja aku Kazune-_kun. _Yang terpenting Himeka tetap bisa selamat. Aku mulai merindukan senyumnya—kita semua merindukan kehadirannya. Biar saja. Dengan atau tanpa ijin kalian, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Aku ingin malam natal nanti kita bisa bersama-sama lagi dengan masakannya yang sangat enak itu."_

_._

_ "Kapan kau menerima berita ini hah?! Kenapa tidak sedikitpun kau memberitahu kami?! _Baka!"

_"Yah... aku takut kalian akan terlampau khawatir Kazune-_kun_. Sudahlah, ini hanya penyakit ringan. Aku akan sembuh! Janji!"_

_ "Karin ini adalah kanker. Kau kira berapa persen kemungkinan orang yang hidup setelah menderita penyakit ini?! Kenapa kau selalu bersikap tertutup? Kenapa kau seakan tak pernah mempercayai kami dan selalu mengorbankan dirimu sendiri? Dokter bahkan bilang kondisimu lebih buruk karena kau tak lagi mempunyai ginjal!"_

_ "Aku tak menyesal kalau aku pernah memberikan kedua ginjalku sebelum aku sakit kepada Himeka. Aku bahagia karena kini ia juga bahagia. Ini malam natal dan aku tahu kalau ia punya rencana makan malam istimewa dengan Micchi."_

_ "Lalu bagaimana denganmu hah?! Terbaring di rumah sakit tanpa ada orang yang tahu kecuali aku?!"_

_ "Micchi tahu."_

_ "Apa?"_

_ "Micchi tahu aku sakit."_

_ "Kau—sejak kapan ia tahu?! Kalian berdua gila!"_

_ "Sejak aku _check-up_ untuk pertama kalinya di rumah sakit ini. Ia membuntutiku karena curiga."_

_ "Kalau begitu malam ini aku akan menungguimu disini."_

_ "_Ne, _ini malam natal dan bukankah kau harus bertemu dengan Karasuma Rika?"_

_ "Masa bodoh. Kekasihku adalah kau. Bukan gadis itu."_

_ "Setidaknya kau mau memberinya hadiah khusus di malam natal. Dia sangat mengharapkanmu dan kau harus memberinya kejelasan. Kazusa juga sendirian di rumah bukan? Temanilah dia. Dia lebih butuh perhatianmu."_

_ "Dengan atau tanpa ijinmu, aku akan melakukan apa yang menurutku benar."_

.

"Bel istirahat sudah berdering sejak tadi _kori ouji—sama! _Bangunlah! Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan semalam sehingga kau masih sempat untuk tidur?"

Kazune bersumpah akan membunuh Micchi jika laki-laki itu masih belum menyerah setelah ini. Lelaki itu menganyunkan tangannya dan menjitak telak jidat Nishikiori Michiru—membuat pria itu berseru kaget.

"_Ittai! _Sungguh, kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku? Aku bagaimanapun akan menjadi adik-ipar-jauhmu!" protes Micchi lalu duduk di bangku yang berada di depan meja milik Kazune. Lelaki itu mengomel sejenak sebelum menyodorkan sebuah kotak _bento _yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari lawan bicaranya. "Itu dari Kazusa,"—Micchi menjawab, "Dia sudah berbaik hati padamu Kazune-_kun,_ ia sangat mengkhwatirkanmu. Mulailah langkah baru dalam hidupmu. Kami sudah melakukannya dengan semampu kami—kau juga harus melakukannya."

"Sudahlah," Kazune beranjak dari kursinya dan ia membawa kotak _bento _itu sambil berjalan menuju keluar kelas, "Kalian tak tahu apapun. Jangan ikut campur dalam masalahku."

Micchi mengerjapkan mata sejenak saat melihat Kazune keluar ruangan lalu ia menghela nafas dengan senyum kecil, "Dia itu... benar-benar."

oOo

_Yak, tarik napas. Aku pasti bisa melewati tes ini. jangan sampai mempermalukan harga diri seorang Hanazono –apalagi seorang Hanazono Karin. Aku pasti bisa. Semua ini sudah kupelajari, hanya berbeda bentuk soal saja. Seperti kata sang tokoh utama dalam drama Korea milik Miyon—_hwaiting! _Ya, _hwaiting.

"Berjuanglah Karin! Maaf aku tak bisa menungguimu," seru Miyon yang sudah berdiri di pintu kelas dengan tas yang sudah ada di bahunya. Karin mengangguk lalu melambai singkat sebelum ia meraih sebuah pensil dari kotak pensilnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, gadis itu sudah berkutat dengan berbagai jenis soal dihadapannya. Jika soal basket, serahkan saja padanya. Tapi soal akademis? Hanazono Karin adalah yang paling payah. "Argh! Apa ini? Memang ada angka-angka macam ini?!"

.

"Kau menunggu siapa Kazune-_nii?"_ Kazusa menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia melihat Kazune masih berdiri di pintu gerbang sekolah, "Ini hampir senja dan setahuku kelas lain sudah pulang—hanya beberapa siswa saja yang masih di kelas dan mereka sedang mengikuti tes masuk. Siapa yang—oh, aku tahu."

Kazune melirik Kazusa singkat lalu mendengus, "Apa yang kulakukan itu bukan urusanmu kan?"

Kazusa terkekeh pelan lalu ia berjalan melewati _aniki_ nya itu, "Kau bisa mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama? Kurasa dengan begini Himeka dan Micchi akan sangat bahagia—ah, Micchi belum tahu perihal ini bukan?" Kazune menggeleng singkat dan Kazusa melebarkan senyumnya, "Ajak Karin setelah ini. Akan kupanggil Himeka dan Micchi juga, baiklah, aku pulang duluan _nii-san."_

Kazune hanya mengangguk membalas perkataan Kazusa dan ia kembali menatap bangunan sekolahnya itu. Dulu, jika sudah seperti ini, 'Karin' sudah menunggunya di gerbang dengan senyum hangatnya dan menyapanya riang dengan suaranya yang lembut. Kini, malah ia yang menunggu Karin. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menunggui gadis itu dan membuntutinya sejak kemarin. Hanya karena dia mirip 'Karin'? Gadis itu akan sangat marah jika ia tahu alasan itu.

"Kau masih disini?" Kazune menoleh saat seseorang sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Ini sudah terlalu sore!"

"Kau sendiri?" balas Kazune malas pada gadis itu—Karin.

"Hei, aku ada ujian. Ada apa? Ada perlu lagi denganku? Heran, dari kemarin tak henti-hentinya kau mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi."

Kazune memutar bola matanya malas, "Kazusa memintaku mengundangmu untuk makan malam." Karin sedikit mengerutkan dahinya dan ia menimbang-nimbang lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Maaf Kazune. Aku ada janji yang sangat penting dengan teman lamaku malam ini. Begini saja, anggap saja makan malam di rumahmu adalah hadiah untukku karena menyelesaikan ujian hari ini—nanti setelah pengumuman dikeluarkan dan aku masih tetap murid resmi Sakuragoka _High School,_ kau harus kembali mengajakku makan malam di rumahmu. Aku akan ke rumahmu sehabis aku menyelesaikan janjiku dengan temanku itu—tidak baik menyia-nyiakan makanan yang sudah disediakan untukmu, bukan begitu?" tanya Karin sambil tertawa.

Kazune mendengus pelan, "Tukang makan," gumamnya pelan dan disambut dengan tepukan santai Karin di bahunya ketika gadis itu akan berbalik pulang.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam kalau begitu!"

.

.

.

"Jin Kuga, ini pemaksaan. Kau bilang kita hanya akan makan malam? Hei, aku punya janji lain setelah ini! Kenapa kau malah mengajakku berkeliling? _Baka! _Jawab aku setidaknya!" Karin memukuli punggung lelaki itu dengan raut masam, "Lebih baik kau mengajakku ke gelanggang kalau begini caranya!"

Jin Kuga memutar bola matanya, "Ini hampir malam Karin."

"Daripada kita berjalan-jalan tidak jelas di toko baju macam ini? Bagian perempuan pula! Kau tahu aku alergi pada hal-hal macam ini!" protes Karin lagi sambil memandang jijik kearah deretan _dress _yang terpasang rapi di berbagai sudut toko.

Jin tertawa ringan, "Kau itu wanita, harusnya kau terbiasa dengan hal-hal macam ini. Jangan terlalu memikirkan basket! Lagipula kau tidak mendengarkanku, tempat yang akan menjadi tempat makan malam kita mengharuskan kita memakai baju resmi dan kau masih saja mengenakan kaos dengan celana panjang itu. Bisakah kau membedakan kapan basket dan waktu resmi?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, baju resmi yang kupunya hanya kemeja dan celana—kau mau dikira makan malam dengan seorang lelaki?"

"Takkan ada yang tahu pada kenyataan aslinya aku berkencan dengan wanita cantik," Jin mengerling sementara Karin memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu perasaan Jin padanya sejak awal mereka bertemu dalam tim basket mereka tiga tahun yang lalu. Lelaki itu menyukainya dalam pandangan pertama mereka dan menyatakan perasaan padanya Natal dua tahun lalu. Karin menolaknya tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak menyerah. "Nah, pakai ini."

Karin membelalakkan matanya ketika Jin menyodorkan sebuah baju terusan sepanjang lutut berwarna biru. Gadis itu bergidik ngeri, "Jangan rok."

"Ayolah, hanya satu malam, ini untuk temanmu. Dan menurutku ini hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidup—melihatmu tampil sebagai seutuhnya seorang wanita."

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan ia mengambil rok itu lalu berjalan malas kearah kamar ganti, "Kata-katamu terlalu hiperbolis. Selain basket, kau cocok di bidang literature, Jin."

.

Karin menggosokkan kakinya gugup. Ini kali kedua dalam hidupnya ia mengenakan rok. Kakinya terasa dingin dan terasa sangat asing karena langsung terkena udara. Rasanya aneh—namun melihat tatapan Jin Kuga yang sangat menyukai penampilannya, ia merasa untuk lebih baik mengurungkan niatnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin segera pulang untuk menghapus semua riasan ini tapi ditraktir di salah satu restoran mahal di Tokyo? Ia tak bisa menolaknya.

Gadis itu mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar dan membaca pesan yang baru masuk disana,

_From: Unknown_

_ Jam berapa kau akan kemari? Kami memutuskan untuk menunggumu._

Gadis itu tertegun dan tanpa ia sadari, senyum bermain disudut bibirnya sebelum ia membalas pesan singkat dari orang yang sudah bisa ia tebak siapa itu.

_Akan kukabari secepat yang kubisa, jangan meninggalkanku—apalagi untuk makanan penutup ya! Tunggu, darimana kau dapat nomorku?_

Jin Kuga mengerutkan dahinya melihat gadis di hadapannya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Lelaki itu suka senyuman seorang Hanazono Karin. Begitu manis dan menghangatkan hati menurutnya. Walau sifat kerasnya selalu muncul setiap kali mereka bertemu, tapi malam ini gadis itu terlihat seperti benar-benar seorang wanita pada umumnya. Ia rindu bermain basket bersama gadis itu seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Persetan dengan kompetisi, yang ia hanya inginkan adalah bersama gadis itu lagi—kini dan selamanya—walau jelas-jelas ia sudah pernah ditolak. "Kau pesan apa?" tanya lelaki itu akhirnya.

"Ah, kopi panas saja?"

"Kopi? Yang benar saja, itu bukan hidangan wajar yang dipesan seorang wanita, ditambah—apa kau tidak lapar setelah seharian belajar dan menghadapi ujian?" tanya Jin tak yakin. Karin hanya nyengir sebelum ia menjawab lagi. "Kalau begitu ditambah sepotong roti belut."

_ Ah, aku iseng mencarinya dalam daftar buku murid di ruang dewan siswa. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan. Karena aku akan selalu bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang otakku perintahkan._

.

Gadis itu memandang langit yang tadinya saat ia baru pergi berwarna emas—kini sudah berbalik berwarna hitam pekat dengan beberapa bintik putih berkilau. Jam yang ada di tengah-tengah taman kota itu pun sudah menunjuk pukul setengah delapan.

"Maafkan aku Jin, aku benar-benar harus pergi—ada urusan lain yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini."

"Apa jauh lebih penting dari berkeliling bersama teman lamamu?" balas _teman kencannya_ dengan nada serius membuat gadis itu—Hanazono Karin—mengernyit heran dan Jin Kuga tergelak, "Aku sudah ditolak—aku tahu itu. Tak ada gunanya berusaha keras apalagi memaksamu. Kalau boleh kutahu dengan status sebagai temanmu, apa janjimu setelah ini?"

Karin mengendikkan bahunya, "Hanya janji sederhana—makan malam untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan beberapa orang."

"Jadi tadi kau hanya memesan kopi dan roti belut karena janji ini?"

"Berhenti menyalahkanku seperti itu! Sudah untung aku mau menemuimu, lagipula setelah ini mungkin aku hanya akan makan beberapa potong _maccaroni_ atau bahkan salad saja sebagai penutup." Jin terkekeh sebelum ia menghela napas lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Apa yang membuat sebuah janji menjadi sangat penting?"

"Entahlah,"—timpal Karin, "Mungkin apa yang akan dilakukan nanti, dimana tempatnya, siapa yang mengundangmu—"

"Siapa yang mengundangmu? Sebegitu pentingnyakah daripada bersama teman lama?"

Karin terdiam lalu ia menunduk untuk melepaskan _heels_ nya. Begitu kakinya menyentuh tanah, ia merasa jauh-jauh lebih nyaman daripada sebelumnya—badannya serasa terangkat dan tingginya melonjak drastis saat ia mengenakan sepatu bertumit tinggi. Benar juga, yang mengundangnya hanya Kazune dan bahkan lelaki itu memberi pilihan padanya—datang atau tidak. Kenapa ia langsung menyetujui untuk datang? Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia memenuhi dua janji pribadi dalam satu hari. Gadis itu juga tak tahu. Yang jelas ia ingin saja dan ia menuruti apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi apa yang ia inginkan dari janji makan malam bersama di rumah keluarga Kujyou? Makanannya? Bertemu teman-teman baru? Mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang seseorang-yang-sudah-meninggal-tapi-punya-wajah-yang-sama-dengannya? Atau malah ia ingin bertemu dengan Kazune Kujyou? Apa-apaan itu? Hal yang terakhir tak pernah ada dalam daftarnya sejak pertama ia mengenal Kazune.

Jadi apa yang ia inginkan? Ia juga tak tahu. Apa ia hanya tak mau mengecewakan Kazusa yang sudah memasak untuk porsinya juga? Tapi apa itu? Ia bahkan tak terlalu mengenal seorang Kazusa Kujyou. "Berhenti melamun—pergilah." Karin mengerjapkan matanya mendengar suara Jin. Ia lalu mengangguk dan melambai singkat sebelum berbalik meninggalkan sang lelaki yang—tanpa ia ketahui—menghela napas dengan senyum pasrah yang bermain di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

.

_To: Kazune Kujyou_

Baka, _dimana rumahmu? Bahkan kau belum memberitahunya._

Karin memutuskan menunggu di depan sebuah stasiun yang ada dengan jarak paling dekat dimana ia berada. Setidaknya saat Kazune memberitahu rumahnya ia hanya tinggal berjalan masuk kedalam kereta dan mencari jadwal.

_Kau dimana? Kujemput—tidak ada penolakan._

Gadis itu mendumel membaca pesan yang ia terima. Sifat lelaki itu terlalu memaksa dan akhirnya dengan setengah hati ia membalasnya mengenai lokasi dimana ia berada sekarang. Cuaca musim semi masih menyisakan beberapa sisa kristal es yang dingin, dan gadis itu merutuki pilihan baju yang masih ia kenakan. Tahu begini harusnya ia pergi ke toilet umum dulu untuk berganti baju. Benar-benar _dress _yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana berjuta-juta wanita diluar sana bertahan dengan rok yang ada diatas lutut—apa kaki mereka tidak beku? Memang ada sepatu _boot—_tapi bukankah lebih baik kalau mengenakan celana panjang dan tebal dirangkap _boot?_ Itu jauh lebih melegakan dan menghangatkan untuknya.

Karin membuka tas kertas besar yang ada ditangannya dan mengeluarkan sepatu ketsnya yang semula ia kenakan sebelum membeli _heels _lalu mengenakannya kembali. Aneh memang jika bagian atas adalah rok terusan glamor dan manis di bagian bawah adalah sepatu _sporty._ Tapi memang sejak dulu ia akui selera berpakaiannya aneh—ia hanya mengenakan apa yang menurutnya nyaman saja saat melekat di tubuhnya. Karin mengangkat kepalanya ketika sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depannya dan ia melongo melihat Kazune keluar dari kursi depan tempat menyetir.

Lelaki itu berdiri di depannya—menelisik penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah lalu tergelak, "Kau dari klub?" Karin mengerjapkan mata sebelum ia menggeram kesal saat sadar dan memukul lelaki itu. "Apa maksudmu bodoh?!"

Kazune mendumel kesal sebelum ia berbalik dan menarik tangan Karin. "Hei, hei, kita akan ke rumahmu bukan? Dan kenapa kau bawa mobil? Berapa usiamu memangnya?"

"Tidak, kita ke hotel,"—mata Karin melebar dan ia berteriak marah saat Kazune memaksanya masuk ke kursi depan dan lelaki itu menutup pintunya sebelum kembali duduk di kursi menyetir, "Apa kau sebegitu hebohnya kalau kita ke hotel? Tentu saja kita ke rumahku, bodoh,"—Karin menghela napas lega mendengarnya, "Mobil ini selalu kugunakan saat aku keluar rumah—sudah sejak dulu. Usiaku sebaya denganmu."

"Kita belum boleh mengendarai mobil, bukan?"

"Siapa peduli. Sekali lagi, kau darimana dengan penampilan aneh macam itu?" tanya Kazune sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil. Karin nyengir lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Acara bersama teman lama. Ia memaksaku memakai _heels _dan aku tak nyaman dengan sepatu aneh itu jadi aku baru saja menggantinya. Ah ya, dan nanti aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya, aku harus merombak ulang gaya ini."

Kazune menyeringai tipis, "Di rumahku banyak kamar mandi. Tapi karena kau tamu khususku malam ini, kau boleh menggunakan yang ada di kamarku." Karin melebarkan matanya sebelum ia menjitak Kazune keras-keras—sehingga lelaki itu berteriak kesal, "Dasar mesum. Aku pakai yang umum saja kalau tidak turunkan aku sekarang, akan kucari toilet umum di sekitar jalan ini."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Hei, di depan sana ada hotel, ayo berbelok."

Satu jitakan telak lagi dan Kazune menatap gadis itu kesal sementara Karin menatapnya garang, "Kau berhenti disitu dan aku akan langsung membunuhmu. Jalan saja sampai rumahmu kenapa sangat sulit hah?! Memang apa yang akan kita lakukan di hotel? Makan malamnya di rumahmu!"

"Jadi kau menyetujui ajakan ini karena makanannya?"

Karin mengangguk kuat-kuat, "Tentu saja! Kau pikir apa?"

"Aku?"

"Che, dalam mimpimu. Tunggu sampai aku menyukai mengenakan rok dan mungkin akan kupertimbangakan. Nah, kosentrasi pada jalannya, kalau sampai kita mati karenamu, lagi-lagi aku pasti akan membunuhmu."

Kazune melirik gadis itu kesal, "Jangan cerewet. Bagaimana kalau saja yang menyetir?"

"Kau mau aku menabrakkannya dengan segera ke trotoar dan aku masuk rumah sakit?"

"Mobilku jauh lebih berharga daripada kau."

Baru saja Karin akan membuka mulut untuk membalasnya, ia memutuskan kalau percakapan saling debat dan memojokkan ini takkan ada habisnya, "Rumahmu sebegitu jauhnya kah?"

"Menurutmu?"

Benar-benar. Karin bersidekap dan ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela. Lelaki ini tak pernah memberi jawaban yang memuaskannya. "Siapa teman lama yang mengajakmu keluar tadi?" tanya Kazune lagi.

"Jin Kuga—temanku dulu saat masih di tim basket kami."

"Laki-laki?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"

Karin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Memang kenapa? Apa pedulimu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu."

"Tidak ada. Hanya pergi berkeliling, beli baju, beli sepatu, makan malam, berkeliling lagi."

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan? Sebegitu pentingnya kah ia dalam hidupmu?"

"Apa—hei!" Karin menatap lelaki itu kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya, "Apa urusanmu? Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali? Begini-begini, aku punya hak privasi. Sudah, jangan mencecarku dan sekali lagi Kazune Kujyou, konsentrasilah pada jalanan!"

.

.

Karin mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya melihat rumah yang terpampang di hadapannya. Tidak, tidak, di matanya ini bukan lagi rumah, ini villa! Mereka memang berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama tapi sebelum sampai kesini mereka harus melewati taman yang sangat panjang dan besar yang termasuk wilayah rumah ini juga. Bahkan Karin tak bisa menahan rasa kagumnya saat ia melihat sebuah bangunan di sisi bangunan utama.

"Kau punya ruang olahraga khusus?!" serunya tak percaya saat mobil itu berhenti dan Kazune membukakan pintu untuknya. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Karin menunjuk sebuah ruang astronomi di _pent-house_ nya, menunjuk sebuah lapangan basket kecil di sebelah ruang olahraga dan berbagai hal lain yang ia anggap biasa namun bagi gadis itu luar biasa.

"Sungguh Kujyou Kazune, sekaya apa kau? Dan kau tinggal disini sendirian?"

"Dengan Kazusa dan salah satu temanku—teman sekelasku namun hubungan kami lebih seperti keluarga dan beberapa pelayan tapi kami berbeda bangunan dimana kami tinggal," jawab Kazune selama mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Tinggal disini, pasti kau akan merasa puas ya? Semua yang kau butuhkan sudah tersediakan. Aku pasti akan sangat senang kalau punya rumah seperti ini—seperti seorang putri dengan istananya sendiri," gumam Karin sambil memandang keluar jendela-jendela besar yang mereka lewati, "Rumah ini juga di desain modern sehingga aku tak merasa bahwa ada vampir atau semacamnya di dalam sini."

Kazune memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Karin. Yang benar saja, ruangan ini cukup terang dan mana mungkin makhluk seperti itu ada di rumah yang sudah ia tinggali sejak ia lahir ini. "Tidak juga," jawabnya, "Tidak semua yang kubutuhkan sudah tersediakan."

"Setidaknya nasibmu jauh lebih beruntung Kazune-_kun."_

Kazune menghentikan langkahnya dan ia berbalik menatap Karin sambil menyeringai sementara Karin membekap mulutnya sendiri lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Yang tadi tidak sengaja, sumpah. Lupakan, lupakan. Aku tak pernah mengatakannya."

"_Soukka? _Tapi aku mendengarnya. Tak kusangkan namaku akan jadi sebagus itu kalau kau mengucapkannya menggunakan sufiks '_-kun'_. Coba ulangi sekali lagi," jawab Kazune sambil berjalan kearah Karin sementara gadis itu menggeleng dan berlari mendahului Kazune. Lelaki itu mengerjap sebelum akhirnya ia terkekeh. Ini seperti _deja vu—_namun lebih manis dan terasa sangat nyata.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU

* * *

Ini... fic apa? #bantinglepi

Sumpah, ini mengerikan. Plot saya jalan tapi bingung nentuin latar, dialog sama ekspresi. _Jinjja! _Maafkan saya! Dah lama gak updet malah hasilnya mengecewakan. Saya buruk membuat adegan romance—saya tahu itu #hiks

Tapi untungnya berkat beberapa drama Korea dengan genre romance yang baru-baru ini saya tonton, setidaknya adegan romance fic yang satu ini menurut saya mengalami kemajuan sedikit daripada fic saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Cuma kuat 3k, maaf ya, sekali lagi, _mianhae!_

Chap depan mungkin konflik mulai jalan dan adegan romance kalau sempat saya perbanyak #meluk-meluk. Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah RnR di chap sebelumnya dan chap ini. Untuk **Koiko Nuriwa II, Android5Family, Audrey Naylon, **guest, dci, Cherie, bibil, alya, Yuichi, , Guest, Jamilah, **Riri Itha Ithy, **dan Syofalira29. Buat yang login, cek PM. Dan ini sudah next.

Maafkan segela kekurangan fic dan author ya. Nah, at last, mind to left a review? #puppyeyes

.

.

.

Boyolali, 21 Des. 13

Sincerely, Haruka Hitomi


	4. The Confession

Karin merasa sedikit canggung kala ia dan Kazune memasuki sebuah ruangan bercat krem yang manis dimana disana ada sebuah meja makan besar dengan tiga orang yang sudah ada dalamnya sejak semula. Kujyou Kazusa tersenyum melihatnya—gadis itu duduk di ujung sisi meja yang lain, dan ada seorang lelaki dengan rambut karamel yang menatapnya dalam diam ditambah seorang gadis lagi dengan rambut indigo-nya yang manis yang kini berhenti di tengah jalannya menuju meja makan dengan sepiring pai yang baru diangkat dari oven di tangannya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat terkejut melihatnya—mata cokelatnya membelalak dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka sebelum akhirnya ia meletakkan piring pai-nya dan berlari kecil kearah Karin—membuat gadis itu sedikit mundur karena bingung atas semua ini.

"Karin Hanazono?" gadis dengan mata cokelat itu bertanya. Sorot matanya tampak terkejut, bingung namun sedih secara bersamaan. Karin mengangguk kaku sebelum ia memekik kaget ketika gadis bermata cokelat itu memeluknya erat dan ia tertegun ketika mendengar gadis itu terisak. "Inikah kejutannya Kazune-_chan? _ Aku bahagia. Aku sangat merindukannya."

Kazune menghela napas lalu menepuk bahu gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit melangkah mundur. "Ah, maafkan aku Karin-_chan. _Aku... hanya sangat merindukan sosok yang serupa denganmu. Maafkan aku," ujarnya dengan suaranya yang manis. Ia terkikik pelan sambil mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut matanya. Karin menganggukkan kepalanya maklum, entah kenapa ia kini terbiasa dengan sikap terkejut beberapa orang saat bertemu dengannya.

"Kejutan yang menakjubkan bukan? Kau tak tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya—tapi aku juga sangat takut waktu itu," timpal Kazusa sambil mencolek krim yang ada diatas puding dihadapannya.

Gadis bermata cokelat itu tersenyum lalu menoleh kebelakang—menatap lelaki dengan rambut karamel itu, "Micchi, kita bertemu lagi dengan Karin-_chan. _Dia memang orang lain, tapi entah mengapa aku sangat bahagia. Karin-_chan,"—_kini ia kembali menatap Karn yang masih terdiam menatapnya, "Silahkan duduk untuk makan malam, aku Kujyou Himeka—sepupu Kazune-_chan _dan Kazusa-_chan. _Nikmati hidangannya ya."

Karin tertegun sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahnya. Gadis di hadapannya ini lebih seperti menjadi adik perempuan baginya. Seorang gadis manis yang polos dan lembut. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya berjalan beriringan dengan Himeka—gadis itu—kearah sebuah kursi, tepat di samping ujung meja—disisi Kazusa. Kazune berjalan mengekori keduanya dan duduk di sisi Karin. Selama makan malam tak ada yang mengucapkan hal-hal menarik—mungkin hanya Himeka yang bercakap-cakap semangat dengan Karin yang ada di seberang tempat duduknya atau Kazusa yang bertanya tentang hal-hal di sekolah.

Karin sedikit merasa canggung ketika berkali-kali ia mendapati lelaki berambut karamel itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kazune, temanmu yang satu itu menatapku terus-menerus. Apa ada yang aneh denganku?" bisiknya pada Kazune yang ada disebelahnya. Lelaki itu menggeleng lalu mengacak rambut gadis itu sebelum melanjutkan makan sehingga Karin memprotes kesal.

Himeka menyeret Kazusa untuk menemaninya mencuci piring. Karin berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki berambut karamel itu sampai akhirnya ia cukup terkejut kala lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat. Dan yang membuat gadis itu makin bingung adalah senyum lebar dan hangat di wajah pemuda yang cukup tampan itu. "Nishikiori Michiru. Aku teman mereka, senang bertemu denganmu. Kata Kazune-_kun _kita sebenarnya satu sekolah—_mou, _kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?" tanyanya.

"Ah,"—Karin membalas jabatan tangan itu, "Cukup wajar karena orang ini,"—ia melirik Kazune yang dibalas dengan lirikan balik oleh lelaki beriris biru itu, "Selalu menyeretku kemanapun ia menghendaki setiap jam istirahat. Dan aku murid baru sejak seminggu lalu—ajaran baru."

Micchi tertawa sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Harusnya kau mengenalkannya padaku Kazune. Heran, setiap ada malaikat yang jatuh dari surga, kau pasti selangkah di depanku!"

"Kau sudah memiliki Himeka, bodoh," balas Kazune, "Karin, kau menginap disini malam ini. Besok akhir pekan dan ini sudah sangat malam—aku malas kalau harus mengantarmu pulang."

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Aku tak minta diantar! Apartemenku hanya berjarak dua stasiun dari sini." Kazusa yang baru keluar dari dapur menyelanya, "Ayolah Karin-_san, _tinggallah untuk satu malam. Kami punya banyak kamar yang tidak terpakai, dan benar juga—besok akhir pekan." Merasa tak ada pilihan, akhirnya gadis dengan iris giok itu mengangguk, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

**REINCARNATION **

Disclaimer ©**Koge-Donbo**

**Romance & Drama (T)**

Warning: Ketidak-adanya kekonsistenan, typo—maybe, OOC—maybe, ide pasaran, AU

.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

Malam itu semakin larut saja kala tiap detik berlalu. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjuk pukul dua. Rumah utama keluarga Kujyou itu sangat hening—walau didalamnya ada lima orang, namun tentu saja, mereka semua sudah terlelap—kecuali Kazune Kujyou. Lelaki itu lebih memilih berdiri di pagar pembatas balkon ruangan astronomi di _pent house _nya daripada tidur—toh besok libur dan ia pastilah ia akan kembali menjadi orang yang bangun paling pagi.

Masa bodoh dengan udara dingin. Udara malam musim semi takkan membunuhnya. Lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit yang kini sangat gelap—namun terlihat sedikit lebih terang sejak sejam yang lalu di ufuk timur sana. Rasa rindu itu kembali datang. Rasa itu memang tak pernah hilang jika sedetik saja ia tak bertemu 'Hanazono Karin'-_nya _yang dulu. Sekarang sudah berapa hari? Sudah berapa minggu? Ia bahkan lupa berkunjung ke makam gadis itu. Apa karena ada sosok baru yang mirip dengannya? Kazune tidak menyangkal itu. Kehadiran Hanazono Karin yang baru seakan menghalangi niatnya untuk lebih sering membahas kekasihnya itu.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa mereka sudah putus? Bisa saja belum karena sampai ketika gadis itu meninggal, kata 'putus' belum terucap. Janji pernikahan menyatakan, _'—sampai maut memisahkan kalian.' _ Apa hubungan sepasang kekasih juga serupa? Atau haruskah ia sekarang menyatakan putus? Tidak, ia tidak mau. Kazune Kujyou takkan pernah merelakan '_Hanazono Karin'_ pergi darinya—walau faktanya kini ia sudah pergi. Pergi sangat jauh—ketempat yang tak mungkin ia jangkau sebelum waktunya. Pikiran lelaki itu tidak sependek itu pula. Ia terhitung seorang yang pintar—jenius malah. Tak mungkin ia bunuh diri hanya gara-gara merindukan kekasihnya –hal itu terdengar konyol dan bodoh walau dalam hati, Kazune lebih memilih agar dia menjadi orang bodoh sehingga ia bisa bunuh diri dengan mudah.

Lelaki itu merindukan segalanya tentang kekasihnya. Sorot matanya, senyumnya, sentuhannya, kata-katanya, perilakunya—semuanya. Tuhan sudah berbaik hati mengirimkan lagi _kembaran _gadis itu, namun karena sifat mereka yang berbalik kontras, itu sama sekali tidak memuaskan hatinya.

"Oh, hai Kazune."

Kazune menoleh dan ia mengangkat satu alisnya melihat Karin ada di pintu balkon dan berjalan kearahnya. "Jangan bilang kau belum tidur daritadi," ucapnya.

Karin menggeleng sebelum ia berdiri di samping Kazune—sorot matanya masih terlihat mengantuk, "Aku sudah terlelap berjam-jam yang lalu. Ranjang disini jauh lebih mengenakkan daripada di apartemenku."

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?"

Menurut Kazune, _Karin _yang dulu akan menjawab, _"Oh, aku hanya ingin menemuimu."_—lengkap dengan senyum manisnya. Ia kini menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang akan diberikan gadis ini kepadanya. Kini Karin terlihat menggigit bibirnya, "Jangan tertawa ya," ucapnya, "Aku habis dari kamar mandi dan karena mengantuk juga rumahmu ini terlampau besar dan luas, aku tersesat. Dari kamar mandi bawah ada dua tangga, aku mengambil yang kiri dan aku malah sampai di ruangan kosong dengan tangga keatas—mungkin aku tak sadar saat menitinya. Tahu-tahu saat aku membuka pintu aku ada di _pent house _mu—disini dan barulah aku sadar—"

"Betapa bodohnya dirimu." Karin menjitak Kazune keras-keras karena sudah menyela perkataannya dengan ejekan konyol dan membuat lelaki itu mengaduh kesal tak terima. Walau dalam hati Kazune berpikir, gadis itu sangat polos. "Yakin bukan untuk menemuiku?"

Karin mengerjapkan matanya dan ia memalingkan wajahnya walau pipinya sedikit memerah, "Apa-apaan itu? Memang siapa kau hingga aku harus menemuimu? Juga bagaimana aku tahu kau ada disini? Dasar, jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Begitukah? Padahal akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau kesini untuk mencariku."

"Aish, diamlah. Ah, kau punya teleskop! Boleh aku meminjamnya?" tanya Karin sambil menunjuk sebuah teleskop putih di tengah-tengah halaman balkon itu. Kazune hanya mengangguk dan Karin berlari kecil lalu mengatur lensa teleskop itu, "Ada sebuah bintang yang ingin kucari," ucapnya, "Bintang kedua di timur dimana dalam dongeng, katanya kau bisa pergi ke sebuah negeri yang bernama _Neverland."_

Kazune memutar bola matanya jengah, "Lalu apa? Bertemu _Peter Pan_ dan _Lost Boys?"_

Karin hanya nyengir lalu melanjutkan pencariannya. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat sampai Karin memekik kencang dan Kazune segera berbalik panik, "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ada bintang jatuh!"

"Ha?" lelaki itu mengangkat satu alisnya, "Tidak ada yang namanya bintang jatuh!"

"Tapi tadi ada! Entahlah. Aku melihatnya jatuh begitu cepat! Apa benda itu akan jatuh disini? Kalau begitu kita harus segera menyelamatkan diri!" Karin berucap panik sambil buru-buru menjauhi teleskop itu. Tahu begini ia takkan meminjam teleskop kalau yang ia lihat adalah hal-hal buruk.

Kazune menggeleng, "Mungkin itu satu lagi meteor. Menurut prediksi, benda itu akan jatuh di wilayah sekitar Hawaii—jauh dari sini. Kau tak perlu setakut itu. Lagipula itu tergolong meteor yang kecil—kalaupun jatuh ukurannya hanya sebesar kerikil." Mulut Karin membentuk huruf 'O' dan ia mengangguk-angguk. Kazune tersenyum tipis melihatnya lalu mendekati gadis itu dan mengacak rambutnya, "Kau terlalu polos. Dasar anak kecil."

Karin menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak di depan teleskop putih itu sampai Kazune kembali berjalan kearah pagar pembatas di balkon itu dan Karin mengikutinya. "Apa kau mau menginap disini selama beberapa hari saja?" tanya lelaki itu. Karin mengendikkan bahunya singkat, "Aku agak bimbang. Entahlah. Lagipula kita belum saling mengenal satu sama lain—maksudku, Kazusa, Himeka, Micchi dan kau sangat baik. Tapi aku merasa tak enak pada kalian karena menurut pemikiranku, kalian baik padaku karena aku mirip... dia."

"Tidak denganku," ucap Kazune beberapa saat kemudian. Karin menoleh padanya dan menatap lelaki itu. "Ketika awal bertemu, aku memang senang karena kukira aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok _Karin. _Walau mereka orang yang berbeda. Tapi kau gadis yang baik dan aku merasa kau teman yang baik pula—jadi tak seluruhnya karena kau mirip _dia."_

Karin menghela napas dan ia memutuskan dalam hatinya bahwa ia benci kalau seseorang baik padanya hanya karena orang itu pernah mempunyai masa lalu dengan seseorang yang mirip dia. Gadis itu menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pagar pembatas bercat putih itu dan menerawang—langit malam ini terlihat cerah. Ada bintang dan bulan seperti pada umumnya langit-langit malam yang cerah. Apalagi mereka berada di _penthouse _dimana mereka bisa melihat beberapa objek khusus di Tokyo—seperti Tokyo _Tower._ Bahkan jika berusaha untuk berjijit sedikit, Karin bisa melihat bagian atas sekolah mereka—atap sekolah. Dan jika berusaha lebih keras lagi, ia bahkan bisa melihat seperempat kota Tokyo yang semakin larut semakin terang saja.

"Ini terlalu tenang untuk ukuran sebuah malam di musim semi," gumam Karin.

"Kukira aku harus mengatakan ini padamu." Karin menoleh mendengar ucapan Kazune dan ia mengangkat alis ingin tahu—wajah lelaki itu terlihat sangat serius. Mungkin sesuatu yang penting, pikirnya. Gadis itu sesaat terpaku dengan manik biru lelaki itu yang menatap lurus kedepan. Matanya sangat indah—menurut Karin. Seakan memberikan kebebasan dan hangat.

Lelaki dengan rambut pirang itu menghela napas sejenak, "Empat hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang serupa dengan seseorang yang pernah singgah di hidupku—salah satu orang yang penting yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku—di lapangan basket sekolah. Ia tengah bersiap melakukan satu _shoot _saat aku bertemu dengannya. Pertama bertemu, kukira ia orang yang sama—kukira aku akan mendapatkan kembali segala pengalaman yang pernah kulalui bersama_nya_. Tapi aku sadar—ia orang yang berbeda. Tuhan takkan memberikanku seseorang yang sama lagi—mungkin ia menghendaki aku melalui jalan hidup yang baru. Sebuah awal yang baru. Jadi aku ingin bertanya padamu Hanazono Karin—"

Karin tanpa sadar menahan napasnya saat Kazune mendekatinya sehingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Tangannya menggenggam erat pinggir pagar pembatas bercat putih itu. Ia ingin memprotes atas tindakan lelaki itu yang seenak jidat mendekatinya tapi suaranya tak bisa keluar. Lidahnya serasa kelu dan kata-katanya tertahan dan untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu merasa pipinya memerah—salah satu hal yang paling ia benci.

"Apakah aku menyukaimu?"

"Ha?"

Keduanya terdiam dan Karin benar-benar merasa ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Entah kenapa melihat wajah seorang lelaki tampan berada dalam interval beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya membuatnya mati rasa seketika. Ini memalukan, pikirnya. Wajahnya memerah namun lelaki itu menatapnya dalam dengan raut serius—menuntut jawaban.

"Itu... ta-tak mungkin," ucap Karin setelah kesadarannya kembali dan ia sebisa mungkin mendorong tubuh Kazune untuk menjauhinya barang sesenti saja.

"Kenapa?"

_Ini sungguh memalukan, _"Kau sudah punya kekasih dan kau jelas-jelas mencintainya. Kita baru bertemu kurang dari seminggu dan rasa suka ini pastilah hanya sementara," ucap Karin sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau juga tak mungkin suka gadis galak sepertiku."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mencintai _Karin _bukan? Sudah jelas pula jika kau menyukainya! Juga... tak mungkin orang yang baru bertemu dalam empat hari bisa segera menyimpan rasa suka. Tidak, tidak. Lupakan ini Kazune."

"Kenapa?"

"Dan kenapa kau terus bertanya, hah?!" gadis itu akhirnya berseru kesal. Tangannya bergetar dan ia balas menatap lelaki yang ada di hadapannya, "Sudah kubilang lupakan. Lupakan. Jangan pernah mengungkitnya lagi—anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi atau aku akan... aku akan benar-benar mengeluarkanmu dari hidupku!"

Kazune mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kau menolakku?"

"Aku akan selalu menolak lelaki sampai waktunya tepat bagiku untuk jatuh cinta."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Karin memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis itu menatap kearah pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya, "Ah, aku baru tahu di belakang sana ada bukit kecil. Aku belum cukup menjelajahi kota Tokyo rupanya. Besok aku harus mengunjunginya."

"Kapan waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk jatuh cinta?"

"Bunga sakura di bukit itu sangat banyak—pohonnya juga terlihat besar dan terawat padahal itu tempat umum, siapa yang berbaik hati untuk selalu merawatnya?"

"Apa jika sudah tiba waktunya kau akan menerimaku?" Kazune meraih bahu gadis itu—memaksanya untuk segera menghadapnya. Karin menatapnya sekilas dengan raut terkejut lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya gadis itu dengan bibir mengerucut kesal, "Aku bukan tipe yang akan dengan mudah menurut pada orang lain. Maaf, ini sudah sangat larut dan kukira aku mulai mengantuk, aku pinjam kamarnya. Jika ini butuh harga, akan kubayar segera setelah aku kembali ke apartemen. Kau juga harus segera tidur! Mengerti? _Jaa!"_ gadis itu berbalik dan ia berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu—bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ia takkan tersesat lagi. Ini payah. Ia melanggar prinsipnya bahwa ia takkan melarikan diri dari sebuah situasi—seburuk apapun situasi itu. Tapi mengalami sebuah situasi yang serupa dengan yang baru saja ia alami dengan Kujyou Kazune membuat hal itu menjadi pengecualian. Ia bisa sakit jatung kalau-kalau sering mengalaminya. _Apa itu tadi?_

.

.

.

Matahari baru terbit beberapa menit yang lalu namun rumah besar itu sudah diterangi sepenuhnya oleh matahari, mungkin karena letaknya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelatnya yang cepak meletakkan sebuket mawar putih di sofa dan ia pun duduk disana sambil menikmati secangkir teh yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Gadis itu mengamati seisi ruangan lalu menghela napas dengan senyum geli terukir di bibirnya. "Kadang aku berpikir betapa sepinya rumah ini kalau _nii-san _pergi," gumamnya. Ia mengingat saat-saat dimana rumah itu akan selalu ribut kala ia berdebat dengan kakak lelakinya mengenai suatu hal.

"Kirika? Kau sudah pulang?" Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan ia tersenyum tipis mendapati seorang gadis yang lebih muda darinya dengan gaun tidur hitam selutut tengah menatapnya—sorot matanya dingin seperti biasanya.

Gadis itu—Karasuma Kirika—bergeser dan menepuk sisi sofa yang kosong disebelahnya, "Duduklah Rika. Ini masih pagi dan lebih baik kau memanfaatkannya dengan memanjakan dirimu sendiri dengan segelas teh," ucapnya. Karasuma Rika hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum gadis itu akhirnya duduk di sisi kakak perempuannya. "Nah, ini untukmu," Kirika berucap sambil menyerahkan sebuket besar mawar putih itu pada Rika lalu gadis itu kembali sibuk dengan menikmati teh paginya.

"Jangan bilang kau dari makam gadis itu."

Kirika menoleh mendengar suara dingin adiknya dan sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk, "Dia terhitung adik kelasku juga saat aku masih di _high school._ Dia juga mantan teman sekelasmu bukan? Aku membawakannya buket lili putih seperti yang ia sukai. Kau tahu? Disana ada fotonya—kurasa salah satu dari keluarga Kujyou yang meletakkannya. Ah, aku benar-benar merindukannya."

Namun gadis itu menoleh kala ia mendengar Rika menggeram kesal dan gadis itu menggigit bibirnya emosi, "Jangan memanas-manasi aku. Jangan sebut hal tentang dia dihadapanku. Jangan bicara tentang dia saat kau bersamaku."

"Hm, kau yang memulainya. Bukan begitu?"

Karasuma Rika memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis dengan mata tajam yang dingin itu mendecih pelan menyadari bahwa ia sempurna dalam segala hal kecuali percintaan. Ia punya banyak penggemar lelaki dan tentunya jika ia ingin ia hanya tinggal memilih salah satu dari mereka. namun pada kenyataannya, pria yang ia cintai terlihat dekat namun terasa jauh dan sulit digapai. Apa yang ia tidak miliki? Orangtua? Ha, dia punya dua kakak. Salah satunya memimpin perusahaan warisan orangtua mereka dan yang satu lagi sudah ia anggap layaknya seorang ibu baginya. Ia kaya, cantik, cerdas—apa yang kurang darinya hingga Kujyou Kazune tak meliriknya sedikitpun bahkan setelah kekasihnya—yang sangat Rika benci itu—meninggal? Sepertinya Karasuma Rika harus mengulangi pemikirannya dari titik awal mulanya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Kazusa bertanya sambil meletakkan dua potong kue dadar di piringnya dan melirik dua orang di sisinya yang berseberangan satu sama lain yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri tanpa saling berbicara atau menyapa.

"Kau tak terlalu mengenal kami, kenapa kau bisa tahu ada sesuatu?" balas Kazune.

"Setidaknya aku menghabiskan seumur hidupku dengan salah satu dari kalian karena fakta bahwa orang itu adalah kakakku," timpal Kazusa lagi sambil mengendikkan bahunya dan ia meneguk _ocha _panasnya. Karin hanya menatap keduanya sekilas sebelum menghela napas dan memainkan garpunya dalam mangkuk supnya dan ia baru bicara untuk pertama kalinya di pagi itu kala Himeka menawarinya kue dadar dan ia menolak dengan halus—sejujurnya ia sangat bingung dan kesal dan kalau ia mau, ia bisa menghancurkan sesuatu, tapi mendapati Himeka, entah kenapa gadis itu bisa seperti menahannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang brutal. Mungkin ke lebih perasaan tak tega karena betapa kalem dan lembutnya gadis bermata cokelat itu.

"Apa Karin-_chan _bersedia jika kuajak berkeliling setelah ini?" tanya Himeka sambil menuang teh dari teko porselen kedalam cangkirnya. Gadis itu melakukannya dengan sangat anggun—bahkan tanpa melihat kearah cangkir tehnya tapi ia tahu ukuran yang pas—hingga Karin melongo menatapnya sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ini bukan tempat wisata," sela Kazune dan Himeka terkekeh.

"Kami takkan menghancurkan sesuatu, Kazune-_chan. _Kalaupun iya, akan kubereskan sendiri. Tak perlu seposesif itu terhadap sebuah barang, hm?" Himeka meminum tehnya sebelum ia kembali berucap, "Sayang sekali Micchi harus pergi di pagi hari tadi karena keluarganya mengadakan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri—ia harus menyusulnya untuk minta ijin lebih lama menginap disini—dan sekarang suasana menjadi agak sepi."

Kazusa mengangguk menyetujui, "Si karamel itu tahu bagaimana caranya membawa sebuah percakapan ke titik yang seru dan menjadikannya menyenangkan siapapun lawan bicaranya." Untuk kali ini Karin setuju dengan pendapat Kazusa. Dalam hati ia menyadari bahwa ia langsung menyukai tabiat lelaki periang berambut karamel itu setelah percakapan mereka semalam. Ah ya, 'suka'. Ia hampir lupa. Kata 'suka' dalam frasa pertama berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Lelaki berambut pirang di seberangnya itu semalam bertanya hal yang tidak masuk akal—menurutnya.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya menyukai gadis lain yang baru ia kenal selama empat hari? Tapi Karin tak habis pikir. Ia tak sebegininya panik saat Jin dulu juga menembaknya—ia mala terkesan santai dan tenang saat menolak lelaki itu. Sedangkan yang semalam, Kazune membuatnya tak bisa tidur dan menjadi uring-uringan. Ia tak pernah seperti ini. Ini seperti menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang gadis yang kuat dan tak mudah percaya pada cinta. Tunggu, yang semalam itu, ia menolaknya atau malah menerimanya atau mungkin tidak memberi tanggapan? Karin benar-benar berharap ia melakukan yang terakhir.

.

DAK!

Satu lagi _shoot _yang meleset. Karin menggeram kesal lalu gadis itu men-_dribble _bolanya lebih cepat ke tengah lapangan dan dengan cukup emosi melempar _three-points-shoot_ kedalam ring dan bola itu masuk dengan mudah. Himeka yang duduk di pinggir lapangan basket kecil milik keluarganya itu bertepuk tangan dengan seruan ringan bahagia meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Ternyata Karin-_chan _pintar bermain basket! Benar-benar menakjubkan!" serunya sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang rok hijau yang ia kenakan. Gadis itu memasang senyum manisnya dan Karin membalasnya dengan senyum pula. "Kau pernah ikut kompetisi?" tanya Himeka lagi.

Karin mengangguk lalu membetulkan ikatan rambutnya, "Pernah, beberapa kali. Sebetulnya ada satu perlombaan yang akan dilaksanakan Minggu besok—perlombaan yang selalu aku nantikan seumur hidupku."

"Oh ya? Seru sekali. Apa Karin-_chan _akan mengikutinya?"

Gadis bermata giok itu menggeleng dengan senyum sedih, "Aku tak boleh ikut karena aku seorang wanita. Timku bahkan memutuskan untuk mengeluarkanku dari tim agar mereka bisa ikut lomba itu dan segera mengisi posisiku yang kosong dengan orang lain. Yah, kurasa ada perubahan rencana—aku takkan datang ke lomba itu Minggu besok. Aku sayang teman-temanku, aku ingin memberi mereka semangat, tapi ya sudahlah. Aku hanya akan terluka karena aku takkan bisa menerima medali emas itu—medali emas yang jika aku terima bisa membawa namaku sampai ke jenjang tertinggi olahraga basket di dunia. Tapi itu hanya mimpi belaka, lebih baik aku mundur sebelum aku jatuh dengan keras dan akan merasa sakit."

Himeka tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuh telapak tangan Karin dan menggenggamnya erat, "Aku paham perasaan itu. Saat kau merasa terkekang dan frustasi tapi kau tak bisa mengeluarkannya. Saat _Karin-chan _dulu meninggal, aku merasa sangat sangat bersalah karena secara tak langsung aku memperburuk keadaannya. Ia menyumbangkan ginjalnya untukku bahkan itu disaat ia menderita penyakitnya. Aku tak pernah tahu caranya mengekspresikan kesedihan dan kemarahanku sehingga hari itu aku menjadi orang yang berbeda—aku marah kepada semua orang, termasuk diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku karena menurutku _Karin-chan _yang meninggal dan semua orang yang menangisinya itu adalah salahku. Aku sedih sehingga aku mengurung diriku berhari-hari di kamar. Tapi berkat Micchi setidaknya aku sudah tidak sekelam yang kemarin."

Karin balas menggenggam tangan putih Himeka itu dan ia kembali bertanya, "Sebenarnya Nishikiori Michiru itu hanya temanmu atau bagaimana? Firasatku mengatakan kalian lebih dari teman," ucapnya dengan mata memicing. Himeka tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Dia kekasihku. Sejak malam Natal kemarin." Karin mengangguk dan ia membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti.

Karin berdiri dan ia melemaskan otot-ototnya lalu memandang keadaan di sekitar tempat basket itu. Hanya ada kebun dimana disana ada dua orang tukang kebun yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan ada beberapa pelayan di salah pintu masuk. Rumah besar itu terlihat sangat sepi sekarang.

"Kemana Kazusa dan Kazune?" tanya Karin akhirnya.

"Kazusa-_chan, _dia berkata dia harus pergi untuk mengikuti kegiatan piano rutinnya dan Kazune-_chan..._ kalau aku tak salah dengar, dia pergi mengunjungi makam _Karin-chan,"_ ucap Himeka dan Karin tertegun. Benar bukan? Rasa suka Kazune hanyalah sementara. Ia masih punya nama—ah, nama mereka sama—seseorang lain dalam hatinya. Seseorang yang menurut Karin akan abadi. Entah kenapa kini ulu hatinya terasa ngilu. Seperti ada rasa tak rela disana. Karin benar-benar merasa ia menjadi aneh sejak pernyataan Kazune semalam.

"Karin-_chan!"_ Karin menoleh kearah Himeka dan mendapati gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan serius yang terlihat imut. Karin mengangkat alisnya. "Ajari aku bermain basket!"

"Ha? Apa tadi?"

Himeka mengangguk kuat-kuat, "Tolong, ajari aku bermain basket. Aku suka sekali dengan cara Karin-_chan _melemparkan bola kedalam ring—bagaimana kau seakan bisa melampiaskan seluruh emosimu dengan itu. Aku... aku ingin juga bisa melakukannya. Tolong aku, aku mohon bantuanmu!" Karin terdiam dan ia menggaruk pipinya ragu. Gadis kalem macam Himeka bukan tipe pemain basket—bagaimana jika nanti kepribadian gadis kalem itu berubah dratis menyerupai dirinya yang brutal, serampangan, ceroboh dan seenaknya sendiri? Karin bergidik, ia tak bisa membayangkannya dan ia tak mau Himeka menjadi seperti dirinya. Ah, ia memang bukan contoh yang baik bagi gadis sepolos Himeka.

"Kau yakin? Menurutku, auramu lebih cocok untuk sejenis sesuatu yang tenang dan lembut."

"Itu... terlalu membosankan dan penuh tekanan. Kumohon Karin-_chan, _ajarkan aku satu kali _shoot _saja! Aku mohon," pinta Himeka lagi dan akhirnya Karin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah," ucapnya.

.

"Kau harus lebih melemaskan tanganmu dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu."

"Ba-baiklah, akan kucoba lagi," Himeka kembali mencoba men-_dribble _bola berwarna oranya itu lagi. kali ini gadis bersurai _indigo _itu mencoba segala hal yang diajarkan Karin padanya sekuat tenaga. Ia bukan tipe luar rumah. Ia bukan gadis yang bersemangat seperti orang di hadapannya ini. Ia bukan seseorang yang mudah mempelajari sesuatu yang tak pernah ia kenal dan sentuh sebelumnya. Tapi Himeka ingin mencobanya. Sesuatu baru yang akan menjadi pengalaman mengesankan dalam hidupnya.

DAK!

Karin bertepuk tangan sementara Himeka melongo tak percaya saat ia berhasil mencetak satu _shoot _dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia saat ia sadar atas tindakannya dan jatuh terduduk kelelahan diatas lapangan. Karin berjalan kearahnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Kerja bagus," pujinya. Himeka tertawa kecil sambil menghapus sudut matanya yang berair.

"Kazune-_nii_ tak pernah mengijinkanku bermain basket—atau olahraga lainnya. Ia bilang bahwa aku akan kelelahan dan kembali jatuh sakit bila aku melakukannya. Kini, aku bahagia bisa mencetak—walau hanya—satu _shoot._ Terimakasih banyak Karin-_chan. _Terimakasih." Karin tercengang mendapati mata cokelat Himeka yang berbinar menatapnya. Ia tak percaya tindakan yang menurutnya sepele dapat membahagiakan seseorang. Tapi sesaat kemudian gadis itu tersenyum simpul dan membantu Himeka berdiri lalu memberinya sebotol air dingin.

"Kau mau mencobanya lagi atau bagaimana?" tanya Karin akhirnya dan Himeka mengangguk semangat dengan tangan mengepal di depan dadanya.

"Aku ingin mencobanya lagi!"

.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU

* * *

Hai, hai~! Saya kembali lagi...!

Saya gak percaya saya bisa serajin ini, _omo,_ biasanya ngerjain fic multichap itu ngeret banget m_ _m Tapi saya berhasil sampai chapter 4 dan saya nyaris gak percaya—ini fic kedua yang saya rajin banget buatnya setelah I Hate Him But I Love Him. tentunya ini semua berkat readers yang me-_review, follow _maupun berkenan menjadikan fic ini sebagai _favorite._ _Aigoo, _saya bahagia!

Saya tahu, sekali lagi, saya payah dalam adegan _romance._ Jadi, jadi, kalo readers ngerasa adegannya kurang gimana gitu, PM aja atau taruh di repiu ya—saran-saran untuk adegan _romance._ Kalau adegan _romance, _saya hanya bisa ngambil berdasar drama-drama Korea yang saya punya, fic lain, maupun komik atau RL. Tapi yang punya adegan lebih 'greget', silahkan, silahkan. Akan saya pertimbangkan nantinya mana yang cocok buat salah satu _couple _favorit saya ini.

Saya suka banyak _couple. _Tapi yang membuat saya rutin berkarya di fandom ini ya karena Kamichama Karin adalah anime yang mengenalkan saya pada FFN sedangkan Naruto adalah anime yang membuat saya jadi author. Nah, jadi kaya karena merasa hutang budi karena telah membuat saya menjadi _otaku _dan _author, _beginilah balas budi saya, terus berkarya di dua fandom ini #apah

Kalau soal fic, saya sendiri prefer one-shoot -_-

Tapi ide-ide saya, selalu menjurus(?) kearah multichap sekurang-kurangnya itu dua chapter. Haish, jadi maaf kalau saya adalah _author _yang paling lemot update-nya. Tapi asal readers suka akan tetap saya lanjutkan. Kepuasan konsumen yang utama(?)

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah me-review, mem-fav, atau mem-follow(?). Terimakasih banyak buat: **Audrey Naylon, Mey-Mey Hinamori, Akira-Bellachan, **Guest, **Koiko Nuriwa II, **alya, kazufika, karin0kazune, Rin, ino-chan, dan yuiko. Yang login cek PM. Review kalian sangat berarti untuk penyemangat saya setiap harinya saat mengetik. Maafkan segala kesalahan fic—baik itu typo, ke-OOC-an, dan lainnya—juga author sendiri. Saya juga manusia biasa, _chingu. _#jedokinkepalaketembok

Chapter 4 of REINCARNATION updated. Mind to leave a review? #nunjuk2kolomdibawah

.

.

.

.

Boyolali, 2 Januari 2014

Sincerely, Haruka Hitomi


	5. He's Crazy

Himeka Kujyou meletakkan sendoknya dan menyilangkannya dengan garpu yang ia pakai beberapa saat lalu kemudian meraih serbet di sisi kanannya dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan bibirnya setelah ia menikmati makan malamnya yang kali ini tergolong lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia mampu menghabiskan makanan pembuka, utama, dan penutupnya dengan waktu singkat walaupun ia mendapat porsi yang sama dengan empat orang di meja makan yang sama itu. Ia bukan gadis yang bertindak tanpa tujuan dan alasan. Dan ya, ia memang punya alasan. Ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dan ia kira hal itu lebih baik disampaikan setelah makan siang usai.

Kazusa melongo menatap Himeka tapi sesaat kemudian ia juga mempercepat makannya—walau masih dengan caranya yang anggun. Karin yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menatap Himeka sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan makanannya yang belum habis. Micchi—yang baru kembali dua jam lalu—hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya itu makan lebih cepat. Ia sama sekali tak terlampau khawatir seperti laki-laki lainnya yang cemas berlebihan bila melihat kekasih mereka makan lebih sedikit atau cepat. Menurutnya Himeka setelah ini pasti akan melontarkan sesuatu sehingga gadis itu makan dengan cepat. Kazune hanya melirik sepupunya itu dan ia pun kembali sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Tadi aku bermain basket dan aku berhasil."

Suara lembut Himeka mengalun di ruangan besar itu. Kazusa reflek menatapnya dan dibalas Himeka masih dengan senyum hangatnya yang belum pudar. Micchi menatap Himeka dan ia tersenyum simpul—kini ia tahu kenapa gadisnya itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Kazune mengangkat kepalanya dan ia menghela napas lalu menatap Karin yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan, 'Apa? Dia yang memintaku.'

"Kazune-_chan, _apa boleh Karin-_chan _tinggal bersama kita?" tanya Himeka lagi dan Karin nyaris tersedak karenanya. Senyum di wajah Kazusa dan Micchi mengembang lalu keduanya langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Tanya orangnya—kenapa bertanya padaku?" jawab lelaki itu cuek sambil mengendikkan bahunya. Himeka terkekeh pelan, "Karena kupikir kau takkan setuju—nah, Karin-_chan, _maukah kau tinggal dengan kami disini? Biar aku yang meminta ijin pada keluargamu." Karin menggigit ujung sumpitnya dan ia menimbang-nimbang. Tinggal di rumah besar dan takkan mengalami kesulitan ekonomi tiap harinya? Siapa yang tak menginginkannya. Tapi jika ia menerima tawaran itu, itu artinya ia akan berjumpa dengan Kujyou Kazune setiap harinya dan seperti pikiran awalnya, itu bisa merusak jantungnya.

Saat ia akan menggeleng, Kazusa menyelanya cepat, "Kau mau kan? Kami sangat setuju kau tinggal disini—suasana takkan lagi terlalu sepi. Itu akan menjadi lebih baik. Hm?" Karin menatap mata biru Kazusa yang memohon padanya dan ia tak mau ambil resiko dengan melihat Micchi atau Himeka karena kedua orang itu pasti mampu meruntuhkan pertahanannya dan membuatnya langsung menyetujui hal ini.

"Mungkin akan kupikirkan," jawabnya pada akhirnya, "Besok kita harus ke sekolah jadi sore ini aku harus pulang ke apartemenku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

**REINCARNATION **

Disclaimer ©**Koge-Donbo**

**Romance & Drama (T)**

Warning: Ketidak-adanya kekonsistenan, typo—maybe, OOC—maybe, ide pasaran, AU

.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

Karin berjalan di koridor itu besar itu. Gadis itu sesekali berhenti dan tersenyum simpul melihat berbagai pigura berisi lukisan yang tergantung dengan interval satu meter setiap mereka. Jendela-jendela di sisi lain koridor itu membuatnya berani berjalan-jalan sendiri di rumah yang menurutnya lebih mirip _manor _bergaya Eropa. Mata gioknya ikut tersenyum kala dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia merasa sedikit bosan siang ini dan jika ia akan pulang, menurutnya lebih baik ia mengatakannya dulu pada Himeka, Kazusa, Micchi atau Kazune. Namun siang ini Himeka dan Kazusa harus melakukan sesuatu, Kazune punya urusannya sendiri—dan menurut Karin, ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu, dan Micchi... entahlah. Karin sama sekali tak tahu kemana lelaki berambut karamel itu pergi setelah makan siang mereka.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah meja keramik dengan sebuah vas porselen diatasnya dan ada sebuah album foto dengan _cover _biru dongker disisi vas berisi lili putih itu. Ia menyentuh pelan sampul album yang tadi menarik perhatiannya lalu sesaat kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak sembarangan membuka album foto orang lain.

"Buka saja jika memang kau ingin." Karin berjengit kaget kala seseorang berbicara di belakangnya. Gadis itu segera berbalik dan menghela napas lega bahwa itu Micchi. Gadis itu memukul lengan Micchi main-main sambil mendumel kesal. Micchi terkekeh lalu berdiri disamping gadis bermata giok itu. "Yah, itu mungkin memang bukan khusus tentangku. Tapi tentang kami," ucap lelaki itu.

Karin tertegun. Gadis itu tahu yang dimaksud oleh Micchi, "_Karin _yang lama?" tanyanya.

Micchi menganggukkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh, "Caramu untuk menyebutnya cukup lucu," komentarnya, "Ya begitulah. Itu memang tentang dia. Kazusa yang mencetak foto-foto semua tentang kami dan memasukkannya ke dalam album ini. Benda ini seperti momentum keduaku yang berharga selain album foto keluarga pribadiku."

Gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kemudian membuka lembar awal album itu. Ia tak tahu dan ia tak mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa bahwa ia harus mencoba membuka buku berisi kumpulan foto itu—yang disebut orang sebagai kenangan yang abadi. Lembar pertama ada tiga foto. Karin tertegun mendapati wajah _Hanazono Karin_ itu. Begitu serupa dengannya—yang berbeda mungkin hanya garis wajah mereka. _Karin _memiliki garis wajah yang lebih lembut—begitu menjelaskan sifatnya yang lembut dan tenang—diam seperti danau berair jernih. Namun ia juga tipe yang punya ide sendiri dalam memandang suatu hal. Gadis yang kuat dan rapuh disaat bersamaan. Matanya yang memancar cerah menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah gadis cerdas dan tak main-main atas suatu hal. Tak salah bila Kazune jatuh hati pada gadis semacam ini—menurut Karin. Di foto itu _Hanazono Karin _mengenakan seragam sekolah yang cukup manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang sebagian kecil diikat di sisi kiri kepalanya yang ia miringkan. Senyum hangatnya juga terpampang di wajahnya itu.

Karin tersenyum geli. Seperti inilah dulu ibunya berharap kepadanya. Agar dia menjadi gadis yang kalem dan lembut. Tapi ia memang tak bisa mewujudkan harapan ibunya itu sampai wanita itu meninggal saat usianya masih tergolong sangat muda. Gadis itu kembali melihat foto di bawahnya. Oh, gadis itu menunjuk kamera dengan Kazune di sisinya yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya, namun seragam mereka berbeda. "Mereka tidak satu sekolah," sela Micchi. Karin memandang foto di bawahnya, gadis itu tengah memeluk lengan Kazune dan yang bersangkutan pun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karin memandang foto itu dan tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sedikit perih sehingga ia cepat-cepat membalik halamannya. Halaman berikutnya masih sama—penuh dengan mereka sehingga ia kembali membalik halaman demi halaman dengan cepat dan sedikit emosi sampai Micchi menghentikan tangannya dan menepuk bahunya. Karin mengatur napasnya yang sedikit memburu lalu menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok.

"Ada apa denganku?" tanyanya, "Kenapa aku tak menyukai foto-foto itu?"

Micchi tertegun dan ia memandang album foto yang kini sudah berpindah ke tangannya. Lelaki itu menghela napas dan senyum tipis bermain di bibirnya, "Kau cemburu?" Karin mendongak cepat mendengar ucapan itu dan ia membalikkan badannya. "Tidak," ucapnya cepat—terlalu cepat.

"_Soukka? _ Gerakanmu berkata lain. Tak apa bila kau cemburu, karena—"

"Aku tidak cemburu Micchi!" Karin berseru dan ia menatap lelaki itu cepat, "Siapa aku sehingga aku harus cemburu? Siapa mereka? Kalian baru saja hadir dalam hidupku—tak ada alasan bagiku untuk cemburu!" Namun diluar dugaannya, Nishikiori Michiru tetap mempertahankan senyumnya dan ia tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Begitu ya? Kami masih orang baru dalam hidupmu. Agak tergesa-gesa memang bila lima hari kau mengenal kami dan setelahnya kami seakan menganggapmu sebagai orang lain. Terserah kau percaya atau tidak, tapi kami tak menganggapmu sebagai _Karin. Karin _kami yang dulu sudah tiada—ia sudah bahagia disana. Mungkin karena Tuhan tahu kami merindukannya dan masih membutuhkan kehadirannya, maka Ia mengirimkanmu kepada kami. Bukan sebagai penggantinya, namun sebagai orang baru yang dapat memberi dampak baik lebih besar pada kami, bukankah begitu Hanazono-_san?"_

Karin terdiam dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu buru-buru mengusapnya dengan sikunya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Ini bukan dia. Dia yang dulu takkan menangis. Ia yang dulu takkan merasa bimbang. Ia yang dulu adalah gadis yang kuat yang bahkan pernah memenangkan uang dua puluh ribu yen dalam seminggu karena menantang anak-anak lelaki di sekolahnya dalam berbagai hal. Ia yang dulu adalah gadis yang punya cara sendiri dalam berpikir. Ia yang dulu bukanlah gadis yang mudah terpengaruh. Apa yang membuatnya sedih? Ah ya, dia tahu. Ia tak mau disamakan dengan orang lain.

"Kami berbeda. Aku bukan dia," ucap Karin parau. Mata gioknya memandang kearah lantai keramik yang ia pijak. Hatinya terasa sakit. "Aku ingin percaya Micchi. Aku bukan gadis yang tak mau mencoba untuk percaya. Aku ingin kalian menjadi temanku—tapi sulit rasanya untuk percaya, sulit rasanya untuk menerima perlakuan baik dari kalian karena kukira kalian bersikap ramah padaku hanya karena aku mirip _dia. _Bukan hanya Kazune—tapi kau, Himeka, dan Kazusa juga. Aku... entahlah, aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya."

"Aku mengerti," Micchi tersenyum hangat—senyumnya yang seperti biasa. "Besok berangkatlah ke sekolah bersama kami. Kau mau kan?"

"_Wakatta," _ucap Karin akhirnya, "Aku akan menerimanya kalau kau berhenti bersikap seakan aku gadis yang lemah dan butuh perlindungan. Bedakan antara kau bercakap dengan Himeka atau denganku." Micchi tertawa dan tawanya berhenti saat seseorang meraih bahunya dari belakang dan mencengkramnya erat.

"Kau membuat seorang gadis menangis dan kau tertawa?" Ah, suara dingin itu lagi. Micchi berbalik dan menatap Kazune yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya. Lelaki itu menggaruk kepalanya dan berusaha menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi yang hanya ditanggapi Kazune dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kau." Karin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung saat Kazune menatapnya dan sebelum ia sempat bertanya ada apa, lelaki itu menyeret tangannya—mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "Ikut aku."

.

.

.

"K-kau mau membawaku kemana?" Gadis itu bertanya curiga saat Kazune menarik tangannya dan keduanya berjalan melewati berbagai ruangan namun semakin turun kebawah. "Bukan ketempat yang aneh kan?"

Kazune mendecak kesal, "Diamlah. Jangan cerewet." Cukup dengan satu kalimat itu Karin lalu menutup mulutnya dan gadis itu terdiam. Ia menatap pergelangan tangannya. Tangan Kazune melingkar disana. Menariknya ke suatu tempat yang entah dimana dan apa itu—dia tidak tahu. Tapi, seiring langkah mereka bertambah cepat, seiring pula jantungnya memompa darah semakin cepat. Karin belum pernah merasakan ini. Seumur hidupnya selama ia mengenal laki-laki, mereka tak lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi saat ia bersama Kazune—sejak semalam—ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan. Sesuatu yang meletup-letup dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya naik darah kala melihat Kazune dengan orang lain—termasuk dengan _Karin _yang lama. Sesuatu yang mampu membuat wajahnya memerah dan kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tak tahu apa itu. Apakah sesuatu yang khusus? Ia belum pernah merasakannya. Apa itu cinta? Apakah yang disebut dengan cinta? Cinta itu apa?

Menatap lelaki itu—walau dari belakang—mampu membuatnya terpaku dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa sampai lelaki itu sendiri yang menuntun tindakannya. Hanazono Karin bukan gadis yang mudah patuh dan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan orang—tapi kalau itu Kujyou Kazune, ia akan berpikir dua kali—entah apa sebabnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis tadi?" Karin tersentak ketika mereka sampai di ruangan yang penuh dengan buku dan Kazune menyuruhnya duduk diatas sebuah sofa disana. Gadis itu masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kazune apalagi saat lelaki itu duduk disisinya. Barulah ketika lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya, gadis itu berjengit sadar.

Karin menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak. Hanazono Karin takkan menangis. Takkan pernah. Bahkan sampai kiamat pun—ia takkan menangis. Tidak akan. Ia melihat Kazune yang mencibirkan bibir tak percaya kearahnya dan akhirnya tatapan lelaki itu kembali datar. Ia menatap lurus manik giok milik Karin sehingga Karin memundurkan badannya dan memegang sisi sofa sebagai penyangga. Lagi dan lagi. jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Demi Tuhan, apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Karin tertegun. Apa tadi? Baik-baik saja? Itukah pertanyaannya?

Karin berdiri dengan cepat dari posisinya. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana kau bisa baik-baik saja saat merasakan sesuatu asing yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya? Perasaan seperti akan meledak dan terbakar. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Hatinya serasa akan meledak jika Kazune ada di dekatnya—dalam jarak tak wajar—atau perlakuannya yang kelewat berlebihan. Namun hatinya akan serasa terbakar kala ia mendapati gadis lain bersama Kazune—bahkan kekasih lelaki itu sendiri! Walaupun _Karin _yang lama sudah meninggal, Karin tetap menghormati posisinya sebagai kekasih Kazune sehingga entah bagaimana lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan, 'Aku tak suka gadis itu.'

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Kazune kembali berucap dengan suara dinginnya. Karin menggigit bibirnya. Ia bersyukur ia berdiri membelakangi lelaki itu sehingga Kazune tak melihatnya seperti ini. Karin berani jamin ia terlihat aneh dan jika Jin Kuga melihatnya, lelaki itu akan tertawa. "Yang mana yang harus kujawab? Kau bertanya dua hal padaku," ucapnya pelan.

"Keduanya."

"Entahlah. Keduanya sama—entahlah. Aku tidak tahu, Kazune."

Karin bisa mendengar lelaki itu menghela napas, "Aku menghitung berapa kali kau memanggil namaku jika kita berbicara. Dan semuanya bisa dihitung dengan tangan, Karin." Karin memalingkan wajahnya saat Kazune juga berdiri di sisinya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Itu mengangguku."

Keduanya terdiam. Tak ada suara apapun di ruangan yang lebih mirip perpustakaan besar itu. Karin menggigit bibirnya dan ia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman di dadanya. Kazune pun hanya diam. Lelaki itu memandang keramik yang ia pijak. Mata birunya kosong—tak memancarkan apapun dengan jelas. "Kau ingat yang kukatakan semalam?" Kazune mengambil langkah pertama percakapan mereka dan Karin menggeleng kuat-kuat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"_Yamete—_hentikan. Itu akan menyakiti kekasihmu. Kumohon, hentikan. Jangan ungkit hal itu lagi."

"Aku serius dengan itu." Karin menggeleng kembali dan kini ia membalikkan badannya. "Apakah salah bila aku menyukaimu?"

Sudah cukup. Gadis itu tak tahan lagi. Perkataan Kazune semakin menyiksanya. Kini ia tahu masalah utamanya—status _Karin _sebagai kekasih Kazune menghalanginya. Ia merasa tak bisa berbuat lebih dengan Kazune karena itu. Karena ia tak mau merebut kekasih orang—tapi karena perkataan lelaki itu padanya semalam, ia sudah merebut kekasih orang tanpa ia sadari. "Salah. Itu salah! Sudah kubilang itu salah! Aku mohon Kazune!" Karin berbalik dan tanpa ia sadari setetes air yang menurutnya tabu meluncur mulus di pipinya dan jatuh ke bawah, "Demi Tuhan, hentikan! Aku tak bisa menerimanya—aku tidak bisa. Tak mungkin ada dua orang yang saling menyukai dalam waktu dekat dan _Karin _adalah kekasihmu! Jangan lupakan itu, aku mohon padamu, hentikan."

Kazune menundukkan kepalanya sehingga rambutnya menutupi wajahnya yang tampan itu, "Siapa yang melupakannya? Aku tidak—dan takkan pernah melupakannya—aku hanya ingin memulai awal yang baru dan itu denganmu. Kalau begitu, tak peduli apapun yang kau katakan, aku akan tetap menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai kekasihku yang sudah tiada. Tapi sebagai dirimu sendiri. Aku tak peduli apa pendapatmu—aku hanya melakukan yang menurutku benar. Yaitu menyukaimu—seperti yang diriku sendiri perintahkan kepadaku."

"Kau egois bila melakukannya."

"Siapa yang peduli. Aku menyukaimu dan tak ada yang bisa mengubah fakta itu." Keduanya kembali terdiam sampai Kazune membalik badan Karin untuk memaksa gadis itu kembali menatapnya, "Kau tahu jalan kembali keatas bukan? Ini sudah hampir sore, pulanglah ke apartemenmu sebelum malam. Setelah kejadian ini, aku tahu kau takkan sudi kuantar pulang jadi, hati-hati di jalan."

Dan sebelum lelaki itu melewatinya, ia mengusap air mata di pipi gadis itu sekilas dan Karin hanya bisa terpaku disana dengan tatapan kosongnya saat Kazune berjalan melewatinya. _Apa aku juga menyukainya?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karin-_chan! _Selamat untukmu! Kau mendapat peringkat ke-57 di tes yang artinya kau lulus dan kau akan tetap bersekolah disini! Yey! Tepuk tangan untukmu!" Miyon berseru heboh saat ia masuk kedalam kelas dan meletakkan tasnya di sisi bangku yang ditempati Karin. Asumsi pertamanya, ketika Karin mendengar berita ini, gadis yang malas dan tak pernah mau memperhatikan guru itu akan sangat senang dan bangga dengan dirinya. Tapi semuanya salah besar. Gadis itu masih dengan tatapan kosongnya menatap ke depan kelas—entah apa yang ia perhatikan. Di depan sana hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang piket di pagi hari. "_Ano, _Karin? Kau mendengarkanku?" Tak ada balasan sampai akhirnya Miyon mengendikkan bahunya, "Baiklah, baiklah, mungkin kau masih mengantuk. Ah ya, aku ingin ke kelas Yuuki-_kun _terlebih dahulu, aku akan kembali saat bel masuk, _ne?"_

Karin masih memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan Miyon. Gadis itu ingin menemui lelaki yang ia taksir belakangan ini dan itu tak ada urusannya dengan Karin jadi untuk apa ia memperhatikan? Dan soal rangking dalam tes penempatan, ia senang akan itu. Itu cukup bagus bagi dirinya yang pemalas. Tapi satu yang tak pernah lepas darinya pagi ini, perkataan Kazune kemarin lusa, perkataan Kazune kemarin siang, dan perlakuan lelaki itu padanya selama beberapa hari ini. _Apakah aku menyukaimu?_ Kata-kata itu masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya dan selalu ingin membuatnya menangis. _Kalau begitu jawabannya Kazune, apakah aku juga menyukaimu? _Cukup. Karin tak bisa menahannya, ia kembali menelungkupkan tangannya diatas meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana sehingga rambutnya yang ia gerai acak-acakan menutupi wajahnya dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali beristirahat. Masa bodoh dengan gurunya, toh tempat duduknya ada di belakang. Kazune membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman suntuk.

.

.

.

Kazune menatap papan tulis penuh tulisan dari kapur di depan sana dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menghela napas lalu memutar-mutar pensil yang ada di tangannya. Entah kenapa siang ini ia tak merindukan aroma bunga _sakura. _Ia merindukan aroma buah ceri. Aroma yang selalu dikenakan Hanazono Karin. "Kau bosan?" Lelaki itu membalas bisikan Micchi dengan tatapan datarnya. Micchi tertawa sebelum kembali berucap, "Membolos saja."

Kazune menyeringai tipis, "Hn. Ide bagus." Ia berdiri dan tanpa bicara apapun berjalan ke depan kelas dan menggeser pintu. Guru yang mengajar di depan sana menatapnya dengan tangan bersidekap, "Kau sudah mengerti materi ini Kujyou-_san?"_

"Hn. Semuanya—sejak tiga tahun lalu. Kalau tidak percaya, beri aku tes mendadak siang nanti."

.

Udara luar tak begitu buruk—malah jauh lebih lumayan daripada udara yang ia dapat di kelas. Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan sering membolos. Bagaimanapun sebelum orang tuanya meninggal mereka memberinya warisan yang takkan habis tujuh turunan sehingga ia bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk segala yang ia inginkan—termasuk donasi terbesar pada sekolah. Ditambah ia masuk golongan jenius—apa yang dikhawatirkan guru-guru saat ia membolos? Toh ia lagi yang akan menyabet peringkat satu di tes sekolah berikutnya.

Lelaki itu memutuskan pergi ke ruang kesehatan—disana ia bisa tidur sepuas yang ia inginkan dan tak ada siapapun disana, kalaupun ada ujung-ujungnya paling diusir olehnya sendiri. Kazune memutuskan mengambil tempat tidur di paling pojok dan ia membaringkan dirinya. Seperti ini jauh lebih baik dibanding duduk di kelas mendengar pelajaran yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala. Hal seperti itu akan memberatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau membolos Jin? Aku juga."

Suara itu. Kazune bangkit dari posisinya dan ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Setahunya tak ada siapapun saat ia masuk tadi. Mendengar suara ini, ia mengingat satu orang tapi ia ingin memastikannya lagi.

"Hei, aku membolos karena aku pusing—benar-benar sakit. Ah sudahlah, untuk apa itu? Ha ha, akan tetap kuusahakan pergi ke gelanggang nanti sore,"—benar kan dugaannya, "Ini hanya karena stress, mungkin. Nah, kau sedang apa? Ah, bermain basket? Aku merindukan hal itu, kita selalu melakukannya—" Hanazono Karin membelalakkan matanya terkejut saat gorden di sisi tempat tidurnya terbukan lebar dan ia mendapati sosok yang ingin ia hindari seharian ini. Lelaki itu berjalan kearahnya sehingga ia berjalan mundur masih dengan wajah terkejut. Dan dalam satu gerakan, lelaki itu merebut ponselnya dari tangannya dan Karin jatuh terduduk diatas sofa kecil dibelakangnya.

"_Kami-sama!"_ serunya sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, "Hei—hei! Kazune! Jangan kau jawab—ah..." Terlambat. Kujyou Kazune menatapnya tajam sehingga Karin bungkam dan lelaki itu menjawab telepon itu. "Jangan telepon dia lagi." Tentunya hal itu membuat Jin Kuga kebingungan di seberang sana dan lelaki itu merasa ada yang tak beres.

Kazune melemparkan ponsel itu kembali pada Karin dan gadis itu menerimanya dengan wajah cemberut. "Apa-apaan kau?!" serunya kesal.

"Tidur sana!"

"Ha?"

Kazune memutar bola matanya dan tanpa aba-aba ia menggendong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu keatas tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan. Wajah Karin memerah saat Kazune meletakkan tubuhnya—namun berbeda dengannya, wajah lelaki itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. "Kau bilang kau pusing kan?" katanya sambil menyelimuti gadis itu sehingga Karin hanya bisa melongo dengan wajah memerah menatapnya, "Istirahat sekarang."

"Kau gila..."

Kazune mendecak kesal dan ia duduk disisi tempat tidur gadis itu, "Kau yang gila. Tidur sana! Jangan memprotes—kau akan menambah pikiranku nantinya. Nah, _oyasumi."_

Apa-apaan itu? Karin tak habis pikir dengan sikap Kazune yang tengah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu tetap tenang setelah segala kejadian yang terjadi diantara mereka? Sembari tetap mendumel, Karin menarik selimut kelabu itu sampai menutupi lehernya dan ia membalikkan badannya—enggan memandang Kazune. Dan sepertinya sang lelaki pun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan malah mengutak-atik ponsel di tangannya dengan wajah datar.

Mata giok Karin melebar dan ia segera duduk, "Yak, Kujyou Kazune!" serunya kesal sambil menunjuk ponsel itu, "Kau kira ponsel siapa yang kau sentuh hah?!"

"Ponselmu," jawab Kazune masih dengan wajah datarnya, "Aku ingin memeriksa catatan panggilanmu dan pesan-pesanmu dengan orang yang bernama Jin Kuga—atau siapapun itu. Kalau perlu pun akan kublokir saja dia. Nah, ini nomornya. Aku akan menghapusnya."

"Ha?! Hei, hei, kembalikan! Tak sopan membuka ponsel seorang gadis—dan jangan menghapus nomor itu! Kau benar-benar—argh! Jangan dihapus dasar bodooohhh!" Karin bersumpah akan menghajar lelaki itu habis-habisan kalau saja tangannya sudah bebas dari tangan Kazune yang menahannya. Seringaian di wajah tampan lelaki itu—yang bisa membuat banyak gadis jatuh hati—malah membuatnya ingin menonjok wajahnya. Dan jika ia sedang dalam mode _yandere,_ ia akan merusak sekalian saja wajah tampan itu. Karin berseru tak terima ketika Kazun benar-benar menghapus segala hal tentang Jin Kuga dalam ponselnya—termasuk foto dan videonya!

"Dasar gila! Dia temanku selama bertahun-tahun dasar kau bodoh! Aku akan membunuhmu Kujyou Kazu—"

Teriakan Karin terhenti ketika tangan Kazune yang lain kini berada di bibirnya—membekap mulutnya. Mata gadis itu membola menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak diantara mereka dan ia mulai merasakan pipinya memanas. Kedua pergelangan tangannya ditahan dan kini mulutnya dibekap, oh, penahanan yang sangat sempurna untuk seorang gadis _tsundere_. "Kalau kau tak bisa diam, kita malah akan terkena masalah. Jadi, diamlah sekarang atau aku akan melakukan suatu cara yang benar-benar akan membuatmu diam."

Ini adalah situasi yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Berada di satu bilik ruang kesehatan dengan salah satu pria tampan—tapi saat ini juga di mata Karin, Kazune tidak terlalu tampan karena tindakannya—dalam jarak dekat; hidung mereka saja sudah bersentuhan sejak tadi. Karin menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika Kazune semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka dengan tangan lelaki itu masih membekap mulutnya dan menahan kedua tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan napas lelaki itu yang hangat, dan entah kenapa ia menyukainya. Gadis itu sedikit berusaha melonggarkan pegangan lelaki itu karena posisinya yang duduk secara miring ini tidak mengenakkan bagi punggungnya.

"Kau tahu?" lelaki itu berbisik di telinganya, membuat Karin memberanikan diri membuka matanya barang sedikit saja, "Aku nyaris gila hari ini karenamu." _Kau pikir aku tidak?! _ Pikir Karin kesal. Sungguh, saat ini ia ingin sekali melempar kepala pemuda ini dengan apapun—sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lupa ingatan mungkin akan sangat bagus.

"Bisakah aku dapat kesempatan?"

Karin mengerjapkan matanya sejenak dan gadis itu menatap lurus mata biru Kazune yang tengah menatapnya. Seketika tubuhnya bergidik merasakan betapa mata yang indah itu menembus dirinya. Menelanjangi dirinya dalam sekejap kedipan mata saja. Situasi ini seperti menghipnotis gadis itu untuk melihat lebih jauh apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda ini. Sudut hatinya penasaran—menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras; memompa darah dua kali lebih cepat dan semua itu ke wajahnya yang semakin merah saja. Mata gioknya menatap lurus kearah manik biru laut di depannya yang juga tengah memandangnya dalam diam—berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang dalam pikiran gadis itu. Karin memejamkan matanya saat jarak diantara keduanya makin dekat dan bibirnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan bibir Kazune saat gorden penyekat biliknya terbuka lebar dan seorang lelaki berambut karamel berdiri disana dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'O'. Karin memundurkan kepalanya dan ia membekap mulutnya sambil menggeleng sementara Kazune pun memundurkan badannya dan ia menatap Nishikiori Michiru yang tengah memerah wajahnya dengan raut datarnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dan Micchi cepat-cepat menggeleng sebelum ia membalikkan badan.

"Aah, ahahaha~ tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. _Dozo—_silahkan, silahkan lanjutkan apa yang kalian akan lakukan tadi sebelum aku membuka gorden ini dan terpaku melihat adegan yang belum pernah aku lakukan dengan siapapun dan belum pantas kulihat. Ahaha ahahaha..."

"Apapun dalam pikiranmu Micchi," Karin ambil suara, "Kami tidak melakukan apapun yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu—dan berhenti tertawa! Dasar kau mesum!"

"Lupakan yang kau lihat. Kenapa kau kesini hah?" timpal Kazune sambil bersidekap dan Micchi kembali tertawa kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum ia ikut masuk ke dalam bilik itu dan menutup gordennya.

"Hanya bosan di kelas," ucapnya sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi sungguh, apa yang akan kalian lakukan tadi bila aku tidak muncul? Ayolah, aku sungguh penasaran. Berpelukan? _Etto, _apakah itu sebuah _kiss? _A-atau itu... ah, jangan-jangan... hm, hm, _naruhodo—_aku mengerti, Kazune-_kun, _kau memang sudah dewasa. Tak kusangka kau—kalian—akan melakukannya di sekolah, ck, ck. Mungkin seharusnya tadi aku memasang kame—"

CTAK.

Ucapan Micchi terhenti begitu Kazune menjitak dahinya cukup keras. Lelaki dengan iris mata berbeda warna itu mengelus-elus dahinya sendiri sambil mendumel kesal. Apa-apaan orang ini? Ia hanya mengatakan pikirannya saja yang sejak tadi mengalami multi-interpretasi. Kemudian ia terkekeh-kekeh melihat wajah kedua orang dihadapannya yang sudah memerah karena perkataannya barusan. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka teman sejak kecilnya itu—Kujyou Kazune—akan sepolos ini. Begitu pula gadis itu yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya sesegera mungkin.

"Yah, melihat suasana menjadi kaku seperti ini karenaku, lebih baik aku pergi bukan?" ucap Micchi sambil tertawa sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi, "Aku ada di kantin kalau kalian mencariku—tapi kalian sepertinya punya hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakuan berdua disini, bukan begitu?"

.

.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU

* * *

Hola~ hai~ halo~ cuaca cerah. Hoho, chapter 5 updated~! #tebarconfetti

Chapter ini gak gitu memuaskan ya, _mian, mian _m_ _m entahlah kenapa saya lagi gak mood pas menggarap keseluruhan chapter—tidak tahu apa sebabnya tapi menurut saya itu karena FISIKA. Ya fisika. Pelajaran saya yang paling memuakkan di sekolah. Mungkin itu faktor guru ya? #eh #diceramahingurufisikague

Ehm, mau kasih pemberitahuan penting. Mengenai gosip bahwa SOPA ada lagi. SOPA atau _Stop Online Piracy Art _adalah sebuah kelompok(?) atau apapun itu istilahnya di Amerika yang melarang untuk adanya pembajakan karya seni di internet. Dulu pernah ada dan dihentikan namun kini muncul lagi dan menunggu keputusan presiden Barrack Obama. Jika disetujui adanya SOPA, kemungkinan besar, You-Tube, Tumblr, DeviantArt dan FFn kita yang tercinta ini akan ditutup. Iya, ditutup. Gak bercanda. Sumpah. Ini asli beroh. Intinya semua hal berkaitan dengan itu yang dibawah pengawasan USA akan ditutup.

Siapa author yang rela FFn ditutup? Jika rumah kedua kita ini ditutup, dapat dipastikan kita harus mengungsi ke tempat lain seperti FictionPress atau AsianFanfic. Sebenernya saya gak masalah karena saya yakin tempat itu juga akan lebih baik... tetapi, rumah saya disini sudah terlalu nyaman... #menjedukkankepalaketembok

Sudah banyak author yang mencantumkan hal ini di author notes mereka masing-masing dan memang berita ini sebaiknya disebar luaskan. Syukurlah sampai sekarang kalau saya buka FFn masih baik-baik aja. Rumah saya; kita—baca: akun dan beranda setiap fandom—belum digusur(?)! #nangisbahagia

Kalaupun nanti benar-benar kejadian, banyak author Indonesia yang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, seperti membuat situs FFn baru Indonesia. Masalahnya, di _guidelines _FFn—ada yang pernah baca? Saya gak merhatiin dan baru tahu sekarang m_ _m—ada kalimat; dalam bahasa inggris, dimana jika kita setuju menjadi anggota FFn, kita akan terikat dengan hukum USA dan bersedia diadili dibawah hukum resmi California. Aih, saya baru nyadar dan langsung beku ditempat. Urusannya panjang banget. Dan jika ingin menerbitkan fic, harus mendapat ijin resmi dari pembuatnya.

Tapi yang membuat saya tenang adalah FFn punya banyak pendukung dan penghuni. Tak mungkin mereka merelakan FFn ditutup begitu saja. SOPA terakhir kali saja dibatalkan karena adanya tidak terima dari penghuni FFn. Yang terpenting, selama kita adalah author yang baik, kita akan selalu mencantumkan disclaimer, bukan begitu? Tetap taati aturan FFn, jika ada fic yang _nyeleneh, _SEGERA DI LAPORKAN DENGAN MENEKAN TOMBOL _REPORT ABUSE! _Untuk amannya juga, lebih baik fic-fic bagus yang ada di download dulu saja.

Nah, hanya itu pemberitahuannya. Kurang jelas nanti bisa dilihat di grup FFn di facebook. Ini baru isu jadi yang terpenting ya itu, turuti aturan FFn, selalu cantumkan disclaimer. Author yang baik juga takkan mengambil keuntungan apapun dari tokoh yang dipinjam kecuali kepuasan batin baik author sendiri maupun pembaca. Jiah, kadang lebih capek ketik A/N dibanding fic #dilemparsendal

Maafkan segala kesalahan fic ini dan juga author nya. Hoho, entah kenapa berkali-kali saya berpikir jika fic ini dijadikan rated-M akan lebih menarik #senyumesum #PLAK!

Eh, jangan ding. Saya juga masih dibawah umur dan saya yakin penghuni fandom ini setengahnya juga begitu. Hehe, terimakasih atas segala review, fav dan follow. Saya sangat menghargainya karena itu adalah penyemangat bagi saya. Yang login cek PM, terimakasih yang sangat besar bagi:

**Audrey Naylon, Meirin Hinamori 16, Akira-Bellachan, Koiko Nuriwa II, NailaaKS, **karin0kazune, **yunnah-chan, **Uzumaki akira—saya nulis di SasuSaku tapi dah jaraang banget karena utang saya banyak disini ^^, Guest, dan **nadasalsabila93.**

At last, apakah kalian berkenan mengetikkan sesuatu dibawah sini sebagai _review? _ Tinggalkan jejak sebagai _readers _yang baik ya? #apaan?

.

.

.

Boyolali, 08 Januari 2014

Sincerely, Haruka Hitomi


	6. I Hate You, My Best Friend

Sebuah hari yang kosong tanpa kegiatan bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk orang semacam Jin Kuga. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk melompati pagar sekolahnya yang setinggi tiga meter dan berlari keluar kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Bermain basket sendirian sangat membosankan dan ia kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang kalau ia pikirkan di dalam sekolah akan membuat pikirannya semakin sesak saja.

Lelaki itu meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang telinga lalu berjalan dengan mata terpejam dan ia menyenandungkan musik-musik yang ia sukai untuk menyantaikan dirinya. Masa bodoh dengan sekolah, toh ketika besar nanti ia akan melanjutkan perusahaan keluarganya apapun yang terjadi dengan jabatan presiden direktur. Lelaki itu terus melangkah dan ia berhenti diatas sebuah jembatan penyeberangan dan sedikit tersenyum ketika ia bisa melihat setengah gunung Fuji dari atas sana, namun sesaat kemudian senyumnya memudar. Ia teringat akan telepon yang ia terima tadi siang—dari seorang gadis yang sudah lama ia taksir sekaligus temannya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lama.

Bertahun-tahun jadi temannya, Jin Kuga tak yakin bahwa Hanazono Karin akan membiarkan orang lain mengangkat teleponnya—terutama tadi itu suara lelaki. Siapa kira-kira lelaki itu? Teman sekolahnya? Kenapa Karin membiarkan lelaki itu mengangkat ponselnya? Dan apa yang tadi lelaki itu bilang padanya? Jangan meneleponnya lagi. Che, apa maksudnya itu? Karin yang notabene bersangkutan saja tidak mempermasalahkannya kenapa orang yang tiba-tiba muncul itu ikut campur?

Lelaki itu menggebrak sisi jembatan penyeberangan dan ia mengacak surai hitamnya kesal. Ia sudah lama ditolak Karin, tapi kenapa ia masih saja perhatian dan ingin tahu pada urusan gadis itu? Jin sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya dan rasa panas hatinya saat mengetahui gadis itu dekat dengan orang lain—terutama lelaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

**REINCARNATION **

Disclaimer ©**Koge-Donbo**

**Romance & Drama (T)**

Warning: Ketidak-adanya kekonsistenan, typo—maybe, OOC—maybe, ide pasaran, AU

.

Enjoy!

_**WARNING: Kalau saya pikir, disini ada adegan dengan rated T+ bagi yang merasa masih di bawah umur, silahkan di **_**skip. **_**Saya sudah mengingatkan, **_**readers-san, **_**arigato.**_

.

.

* * *

"Demi Tuhan Kazune, aku baik-baik saja. Bawa kemari tasku! Aku bisa membawanya sendiri!" Karin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal karena Kazune tak kunjung memenuhi permintaan—perintahnya. Kazune mengendikkan bahunya cuek sambil terus berjalan di depan Karin. Niatnya memang baik, membawakan tas gadis itu saat mereka pulang sekolah karena tadi gadis itu bilang bahwa ia merasa pusing. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri menuju apartemenku!"

"Diam cerewet. Suaramu menyakiti telingaku!"

Karin berteriak frustasi dan tanpa ia sadari sang lelaki tersenyum geli atas tingkahnya. Ayolah, ia sudah mengalami hari yang panjang dengan Kujyou Kazune. Mulai dari insiden di ruang kesehatan, Micchi yang menyebarkan gosip aneh tentang keduanya yang ada di ruang kesehatan—semua yang tentang Kujyou Kazune selalu menarik perhatian, sampai ia yang di teror berbagai ancaman dari para gadis—yang satu ini bagi Karin tak masalah. Tadi ia sempat melakukan perlawanan saking kesalnya karena gosip-gosip tak benar tentang dirinya dan Kazune berupa adegan pengancaman balik sambil mencengkram kerah baju yang berakhir dengan rombongan pengeroyokan itu memohon ampun padanya. Karin tertawa keras di belakang Kazune yang kini membuat lelaki itu menoleh dengan wajah bingung karena sebelumnya gadis itu terlihat lelah dan frustasi namun kini ia tertawa keras layaknya psikopat.

"Aku baru tahu siswi di sekolah ini sangat payah!" komentarnya sambil menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Kazune.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya mengancam mereka dengan kata-kata, _"Berhenti menggosipkanku dengan Kujyou dan berhenti mengusikku, dasar kalian hina! Lakukan sekali lagi atau leher kalian kupatahkan satu-satu sampai kalian bisa dengar suaranya yang—"_

"Cukup. Cukup, cukup. Tentu saja mereka takut mendengar ucapan sehorror itu dasar bodoh!" potong Kazune dengan wajah tak berminatnya, "Sebaiknya kau berhenti mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang mengandung unsur dingin dan suram."

Karin menatap Kazune dengan pandangan mengejeknya, "Kau takut? Apa aku sehebat itu?"

"Tidak, menurutku auramu terlalu konyol untuk itu. Hentikan, aku geli mendengarnya."

"Diam."

"Oke, itu hanya opini."

Karin benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah yang dipuja banyak orang itu. Ditambah ia menoleh tajam saat melihat seringaian Kazune yang ditujukan padanya. Ia tak habis pikir _Karin _bisa tahan pada sifat brengsek lelaki ini. _Shit. _Terlalu terbawa arus sampai tak sadar kau ada dimana, Karin sadar bahwa ia sudah terjebak dengan Kazune dan itu membuatnya sedikit bimbang.

"Nah, sampai. Oke, pergi sana. Terimakasih. Dah."

Kazune menatap datar saat Karin membuka pintu kaca apartemen itu berlari menuju lift dan segera menekan tombolnya. Bahkan masih sempat meninggalkan gerakan bibir berupa, _"Pergi sana!" _ _Benar-benar tak tahu terimakasih. _Tapi saat Kazune berbalik, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan tersendiri yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya—sesuatu yang memenuhi sudut-sudut hatinya sehingga membuat lengkungan kecil di sudut bibirnya. _"Dasar polos."_

.

.

"Aku baru saja menyerahkannya Kirika." Karasuma Rika menghela napas jengah menyadari sifat kakak perempuannya yang terlalu mudah khawatir itu. "Iya, Kirio sudah menerimanya." Kakinya yang dilapisi _heels _perak setinggi lima senti dengan tinggi tali _heels _setumit membuatnya jauh terlihat dua kali lebih anggun sehingga hampir setiap pasang mata meliriknya saat ia berjalan layaknya model melewati orang-orang itu. Bukannya balas menggoda. Ia tetap berjalan dengan cuek dan aura angkuhnya sangat kentara—membuktikan ia bukan gadis sembarangan, dan itu memang benar. Tatapan matanya tajam dan ia berjalan tanpa senyum sedikitpun dengan intonasi suara yang tenang, jelas, dan dingin. Seperti bicara pada rekan penting padahal ia bicara pada kakaknya sendiri.

Gadis itu menanggapi ucapan-ucapan Kirika selanjutnya dengan gumaman tak berarti sebagai respon sampai ia melewati sebuah bangunan apartemen berlantai delapan dan matanya melebar terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang menangkap penglihatannya sekilas lewat pintu kaca sebagai pintu utama di depan bangunan itu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat yang dikuncir _ponytail _ keluar dari lift dengan wajah malasnya yang sangat kentara dan ponsel yang ada di telingannya—tampaknya ia menelpon seseorang. Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah gusar. Auranya yang selalu tenang dan angkuh terganti seketika menjadi aura geram, gusar, bingung. Ia menepis tangan beberapa petugas keamanan di depan apartemen dan mereka menurut saja saat Rika mengatakan marganya—perusahaan Karasuma salah satu yang disegani di Jepang karena Karasuma Kirio.

Tepat saat orang yang ia incar membuka pintu, Rika berdiri di depannya. Tangannya bersidekap dan menatap gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Mirip. Serupa. "Kau. Siapa kau?"

"Ehem, maaf, apa saya mengenal anda?"

Brengsek. Apa-apaan ini? "Hanazono Karin!" Rika kembali mengulangi nada suaranya—gusar. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh."

Gadis itu—Karin Hanazono—mengerutkan dahinya, "Oh, kau tahu namaku? Darimana?" Benar kan? Apa yang terjadi disini? Rika melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Semua hal yang membuatnya selalu menggigit bibir penuh amarah karena hubungan _Karin _dengan Kazune, hal yang membuatnya tersenyum puas saat ia merasa menang telak saat gadis itu tiada. Jelas-jelas ia melihat gadis itu sudah tiada—lalu siapa orang ini?

"_Ano, _Tanaka-_san," _ Kini ia bicara pada salah satu petugas keamanan dan Rika memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu dengan matanya yang tajam. "Kalau ada paket atau apapun untukku, tolong letakkan di depan pintu kamarku." Sang petugas mengangguk hormat dengan senyum kecil dan gadis itu pun mengangguk sebelum kembali menatap Rika—darisini rika ambil kseimpulan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar nyata. "Jadi, dimana kau pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya—karena aku sama sekali belum mengenalmu."

Tangan gadis itu terangkat sebelum tamparan telak mengenai pipi putih Karin. Mata giok gadis itu melebar terkejut. Sungguh, ia tak kenal gadis ini. Gadis dengan penampilan elegan yang tiba-tiba datang kepadanya di sore seperti ini, muncul di depan apartemennyam, tahu namanya, dan langsung menamparnya. Sedetik kemudian, firasat buruk muncul dalam benaknya. Jangan bilang gadis ini adalah satu lagi kenalan _Karin _yang dulu—tapi dari sisi antagonis. Jujur, kenapa gadis itu punya banyak kenalan yang ajaib sifat dan tingkahnya?

Karin menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan menantang saat ia berpaling dan mengelus pipinya memerah. "Serius nona. Aku tak mengenalmu. Apa-apaan kau?" tanyanya. Tak begitu sakit sih. Tapi harga dirinya terluka! Kenapa wanita jaman sekarang suka sekali main tampar? Bolehkah ia sekarang balas menghajar gadis angkuh ini? SEKARANG JUGA? Rika menatap Karin dengan tatapan tak suka yang menjadi-jadi dan ia berucap dalam nada rendah, "Belum cukupkah? Sampai kapan kau akan terus ada Hanazono?!"

Cih. Apa-apaan dia? Sekarang mereka jadi bahan tontonan menarik. "Dengar, siapapun namamu, aku tak peduli. Tapi kau sangat salah orang! Namaku memang Hanazono Karin dan kutekankan padamu, kejadian serupa sudah terjadi tiga kali! Dengan ini kau yang keempat. Aku memang Hanazono Karin, tapi bukan yang _itu! _Err... kau paham maksudku kan?"

Tidak. Rika tidak paham. Apa maksudnya itu? Empat kejadian serupa? Ada yang pernah mengenali gadis itu sama seperti yang ada dalam pikirannya? Siapa? Salah satu dari Kujyou? Atau Nishikiori Michiru? Berpuluh pertanyaan berputar dalam benaknya dan ia bukan gadis bodoh. Pasti ada penjelasan logis dibalik ketidak masuk akalan ini. Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya kesal kala Karin berjalan melewatinya. "Kemana kau?! Urusan kita belum selesai!" serunya geram.

"Ah, besok saja dan ini—" PLAK! Satu tamparan keras di pipi kiri Rika dan satu seringaian puas dari Karin, "Bayaran untuk tadi. Maaf, aku buru-buru."

.

.

Karin memutuskan membeli semangkuk _ramen _instan sebagai pengganjal perut sekaligus makan malam. Terimakasih untuk insiden tadi, kini ia merasa muak terhadap nasi dan terlalu malas untuk memasak seperti biasanya. Gadis itu menumpukan dagunya diatas kedua tangannya yang bersidekap diatas meja bundar pendek di ruangan—menunggu sang _ramen _sampai matang sepenuhnya. Inilah yang ia benci dari makanan instan. Tunggu tiga menit. Apa ada lagu berdurasi tepat tiga menit sehingga ia tak terlalu bosan menunggu makanan itu matang? Gadis dengan surai cokelat keemasan itu meraih ponselnya. Tidak, tidak ada apapun disana dan yang membuatnya heran, tadi siang itu adalah yang terakhir Jin Kuga meneleponnya seharian ini. Masa lelaki itu menuruti ancaman Kazune untuk tidak meneleponnya lagi? Yang benar saja.

Gadis itu menekan nomor salah satu sahabat terbaiknya sepanjang masa dan saat panggilan tersambung, gadis itu terkejut kala ia mendengar nada panggilan dari luar _flat _nya tepat saat ada ketukan di pintu. _Ah, konyol sekali, _pikirnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa itu. "Hai Jin! Aku baru saja ingin meneleponmu!" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan orang yang ada di depan pintu masuk.

Lelaki itu terkekeh ringan, "Yo, Karin. Aku ingin mengangkatnya tapi kau sudah lebih dulu memutuskan sambungannya," jawabnya sambil mengacungkan ponsel hitamnya lalu berjalan memasuki _flat _yang sudah ia hapal benar seluk-beluknya. Karin mengekorinya di belakang dan keduanya duduk berhadapan di meja bulat pendek dimana _ramen _itu menunggu disana.

"Kau mau kubuatkan _ramen _juga?"

"Nah, nah, tidak perlu. Aku baru saja dapat traktiran dari salah satu temanku."

Gadis beriris viridian itu mengangguk menanggapi lalu melahap _ramen _nya setelah sebelumnya bergumam '_itadakimasu'_. Selama gadis itu makan, Jin tak membuka suaranya padahal banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan. Baru saja memutuskan untuk setidaknya bertanya, Karin menyela ucapannya.

"_Ne, _sudah nyaris seminggu lebih aku tidak menceritakan ini. Kurasa kau harus mendengarnya." Jin mengangkat alisnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Mereka berteman cukup lama dan harusnya tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka. Apakah sesuatu yang penting itu hingga gadis itu menyembunyikannya nyaris seminggu lebih? "Jangan menyelaku sampai aku selesai. Mungkin kau menganggap ini mustahil dan gila tapi dengarkan aku."

Jin Kuga hanya bisa menanggapi dengan bingung kala gadis itu menceritakan bahwa ada gadis lain yang ternyata punya wajah dan nama yang sama dengan Karin sendiri namun sudah meninggal dan lanjutan-lanjutannya termasuk soal Kazune, Kazusa, Himeka, Michiru, dan tentu saja Rika Karasuma dimana tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang pernah Jin dengar namanya atau pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi Karin tak menceritakan soal insiden-insiden yang ia alami dengan Kazune—hanya dengan Rika tadi sore. Tentu saja, perasaannya itu untuknya sendiri, bukan untuk diumbar-umbar ke orang lain termasuk temannya yang paling ia percaya.

"Oke...?" Karin menggeram kesal mendengar respon Jin setelah _dongengnya _selesai. "Apakah mereka yang mengundangmu makan malam waktu itu—kecuali Rika, maksudku?" tanya Jin dan Karin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku tak mampu menolaknya."

Jin terdiam. Kujyou Kazune atau Nishikiori Michiru. Salah satu diantara dua orang itu pastilah orang yang menjawab telepon Karin tadi siang. "Tadi siang, siapa yang menjawab teleponmu?" Dengan matanya yang tajam itu, Jin bisa melihat Karin sedikit tersentak dan buru-buru melanjutkan acara makan malamnya.

"Kurasa aku akan membeli_ ramen _ini lagi besok saat aku kehabisan bahan makanan," gadis itu berkilah dan Jin bisa menangkap isyarat bahwa Karin sedang tak ingin membicarakan masalah itu dan darisitulah ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu lain yang disembunyikan Karin darinya. Tidak, Jin Kuga bukan orang yang gampang menyerah. Mungkin Karin sudah melepaskan dan menolak cintanya tapi ia takkan menyerah dan melepaskan cinta pertamanya begitu saja. Ditolak seribu kalipun takkan menghentikannya. Lelaki itu selalu merasakan sudut hatinya memanas saat merasakan atau melihat Karin dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Sejak dulu, gadis itu termasuk gadis yang cukup anti-sosial dan yang ia anggap benar-benar teman adalah para lelaki se timnya di gelanggang basket—namun tidak lagi setelah peristiwa pertandingan basket itu. Hanya Jin Kuga yang ia anggap sebagai pegangannya sejak dulu. Jin merasa bahwa harusnya ia tahu kalau ada yang mendekati Karin dan ia tahu sekarang. Salah satu diantara dua pemuda yang dibicarakan Karin tadi dan ia tak suka itu.

Masa bodoh dengan etika. Persetan dengan perasaan satu sama lain. Ia ingin gadis itu jadi miliknya. Harus. Lelaki itu melihat dengan sudut matanya saat Karin berdiri dan membuang bungkus _ramen _itu di tempat sampah di dekat dapur dan gadis itu mengambil minum. _Sial, _Kami-sama, _aku tak bisa menahannya. Cukup sudah. Siapapun lelaki itu, akan kubuat dia menyesal sudah mendekati Karin. _

Gadis itu tak tahu bagaimana rentetan selanjutnya. Tahu-tahu Jin Kuga sudah menahan tubuhnya di dinding _flat _nya yang bercat krem itu. Ia menatap Jin bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya menuntut penjelasan atas sikap aneh pemuda itu. "Halo? Jin Kuga? Bisa lepaskan aku?" tanyanya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Lelaki itu malah semakin menghimpitnya ke tembok dan Karin melebarkan matanya terkejut kala melihat kilatan licik di mata _onyx _lelaki itu yang sehitam jelaga. Kini ia mulai khawatir. Salah apa lagi dia? Setahunya dari tadi percakapannya dan Jin berjalan baik-baik saja. Apa lelaki itu marah atau apa?

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tak tahu bagaimana urutan peristiwa selanjutnya. Yang ia tahu dua detik kemudian adalah bibir lelaki itu sudah ada di atas bibirnya—mencium bibirnya kasar dan terkesan tak sabar. Gadis itu berusaha memberontak. Tangannya yang tertahan ia kepalkan dan ia berusaha melepaskan diri. Sang gadis melebarkan matanya kala pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan lidahnya memaksa masuk—dia memanfaatkan _kesempatan_ sebaik mungkin. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya merasakan betapa kasarnya pagutan demi pagutan yang ia lalui dengan pemuda itu dan kini ia merasakan tangan pemuda itu menekan pinggangnya, sedetik kemudian ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan kini posisinya sudah berbaring diatas meja itu dengan pemuda itu diatasnya menciumnya.

_ Tidak, aku tidak mau ini—_

Gadis itu memberontak dan ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Bersumpah kalau ia bisa lepas ia akan menghajar lelaki yang sudah lama menjadi temannya ini.

_Aku harus menghentikan ini—_

Ia bernapas lega saat ciuman itu terlepas dan gadis itu berjengit mendapati tatapan licik pemuda itu yang ditujukan padanya. Rasa takut yang selalu ia kubur dalam-dalam itu mencuat tiba-tiba.

_Aku bukan gadis lemah. Kemana kemampuanku selama ini? Ayolah Hanazono Karin, kalau begini caranya, seritifkat _judo _dan _karate _mu akan mentertawakanmu! Ayo kekuatan, keluarlah! Aku takkan menggigitmu atau menyakitimu, demi Tuhan!_

"TIDAK!"

JDUAK!

"LEPASKAN AKU JIN KUGA!" Karin tak tahu kekuatannya datang sekuat itu. Ia tak berpikir saat tangannya memberontak dan akhirnya lepas dari cengkraman lelaki itu lalu sesaat kemudian yang ia sadari adalah ia reflek melayangkan satu pukulan telak ke wajah pemuda itu disusul batingan _judo _yang sudah ia kuasai sejak dua tahun lalu sehingga pemuda itu terlempar satu meter ke belakang. Karin mengatur napasnya dan sesaat kemudian ia bisa merasakan air matanya meleleh.

Lari, lari, terus lari. Jangan menoleh kebelakang. Jangan, jangan pernah. Ia tak mau hal yang sama terulang dua kali. Cukup. Ia sudah sangat kecewa. Ia nyaris direndahkan oleh temannya satu-satunya yang paling ia percaya di dunia. Gadis itu menulikan telinganya dari panggilan Jin. Ia lari menuju tangga darurat, berlari sambil sesekali mengusap air mata yang sudah menganak sungai di pipinya atau sesekali membetulkan bajunya yang sudah acak-acakan. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan air bening itu jatuh lebih banyak lagi saat satu pertanyaan terlintas dalam benaknya. _Kemana aku harus pergi malam ini?_

.

.

.

_Aku membencimu. Sangat, sangat membencimu. Kau mengecewakanku, padahal kau adalah orang yang paling aku percaya di dunia ini. Kenapa? Apa yang sudah kulakukan sehingga kau seperti ini?  
_

_._

_._

_._

Kini ia paham sesuatu, orang yang paling dekat denganmu bisa menjadi orang paling berbahaya karena ia tahu segalanya tentang dirimu. Dan nafsu dalam diri manusia sendiri itulah, yang dapat membutakannya. Cinta itu buta. Dan cinta, dapat dibutakan bula oleh nafsu semata.

.

.

.

TOK, TOK.

_Maid _itu terburu-buru lari ke pintu utama—siapa yang malam-malam begini bertamu?

TOK, TOK!—satu lagi ketukan tak sabaran. "_Matte kudasai!" _ucap sang pelayan sambil berusaha memutar kunci pintu sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Ia menunduk hormat menyadari kehadiran sang nona muda. "Biar aku saja, kau kembalilah ke rumah pelayan," ucap nona muda itu—Kujyou Kazusa—dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk. Sang pelayan mengangguk hormat lalu berbalik pergi.

DOK, DOK, DOK! "Siapapun—aku mohon buka pintu ini!" Kazusa mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara yang tak lagi asing itu. Ia cepat-cepat memutar kunci keemasan yang menggantung dan membuka pintu cokelat setinggi tiga meter itu. Mata birunya melebar melihat keadaan orang yang ada di depan rumahnya. Hanazono Karin berdiri disana dengan menangis dan dengan baju dan rambut yang berantakan.

"Apa... yang terjadi?"—hanya itu yang mampu ia katakan.

.

.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan teman Karin-_chan _pada Karin-_chan?" _ Himeka yang sudah terlelap setengah jam lalu memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan sepertinya kehadirannya sangat membantu karena ia bisa menenangkan Karin dalam sekejap mata saja. Himeka bisa merasakan ketakutan dari gadis itu. Ia bisa merasakan kecemasannya. Ia tahu tabiat Karin—gadis itu bukanlah gadis cengeng yang gampang sekali menangis. Sepertinya ia masalah serius. Terang saja, sahabat barunya itu nyaris saja mengalami sesuatu yang akan ia sesali seumur hidup.

Karin hanya menjawab pertanyaan Himeka dengan gelengan dan ia duduk diatas sofa dengan kaki terlipat dan lengannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Jujur, jauh dalam hati ia tak ingin menangis tapi ia belum pernah merasa setakut ini hingga air matanya tak bisa ia bendung. Ia bisa merasakan kaki tangannya gemetar tanpa ia kontrol dan tatapan cemas dari Kazusa yang duduk di seberangnya, Himeka yang memberinya selimut berwarna biru tua, Micchi yang sibuk bolak-balik ke dapur untuk membuat teh—yang katanya bisa menenangkan, dan Kazune yang berdiri di samping Kazusa yang sedari tadi masih tak mengatakan apapun, sama seperti Karin. Gadis itu memilih bungkam. Ia tak mau kejadian tadi diungkit lagi. Ia benci Jin Kuga. Ia tak mau membicarakannya lagi.

"Karin-_chan, _Micchi membuatkanmu teh. Minum ya?" tawar Himeka lagi sambil mengangkat secangkir teh dalam cangkir berwarna putih. Karin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam tangannya dan ia menggeleng. Malam ini seluruh tubuhnya serasa menolak untuk diajak bekerjasama.

"Hanazono-_san, _kau tak apa kan? Apa orang itu me—"

"Ja-jangan!" Semua orang di ruangan besar itu menatap Karin—menunggu kalimat apa yang selanjutnya akan keluar karena ia tak mengucapkan apapun sejak tadi kecuali membalas ucapan Micchi barusan. "M-maafkan aku Mi-Micchi... t-tapi... bisakah kau a-agak me-menjauhiku...? K-Kazune... kau juga be-begitu... kumohon..."

"Tapi—" Kazusa menahan tangan Micchi. Ia paham situasi ini. Ia mengangguk pada Micchi untuk memohon pengertiannya lalu Micchi mengangguk setuju—apapun untuk temannya. Lalu gadis dengan bando kelinci itu menatap Kazune dan ia tersenyum kecil karena kakak lelakinya itu juga mengangguk paham. Tidak ada lelaki di dekat Karin untuk sementara waktu sampai gadis itu mulai memberanikan diri dengan caranya sendiri.

Himeka membantu Karin bangun dari sofa itu dan membimbing langkahnya, "Kuantar ke kamar ya?" tawarnya dan ia mengangguk lega kala itu dibalas dengan anggukan pelan. Kazusa mengekori keduanya di belakang menuju lantai dua meninggalkan dua kaum Adam di rumah itu di ruangan bawah tadi.

Micchi duduk di atas sebuah sofa dan ia menghela napas pasrah dan Kazune duduk di sisi lain sofa. "Ya sudahlah, yang penting dia sembuh dari traumanya," ucap pemuda itu dan Kazune mengangguk setuju. Tapi lelaki itu merasa ada sebuah rasa tak rela atas apa yang orang itu lakukan pada Karin. Ia mendecak pelan dan saat mengingat betapa berantakannya keadaan Karin saat ia baru datang tadi, Kazune bisa menebak ia berlari mati-matian dari apartemennya dan karena tak punya tujuan lain, maka ia datang kemari. _Brengsek._

.

.

"Dia tak mau keluar?" Kazune menghela napas saat mendapati gelengan dari Himeka dan Kazusa. Ini sudah pukul tujuh dan hari ini masih hari sekolah namun Karin bahkan tak mau turun untuk sarapan. Micchi tertawa kaku sambil menusuk-nusuk rotinya dengan garpu. "Kalian sudah memaksanya?" terdengar lagi suara Kazune yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Himeka dan Kazusa.

"Mulanya kupikir dia masih tidur namun saat kubuka pintunya ternyata terkunci dari dalam. Kami sangat panik karena kami kira ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya tapi ternyata ia masih menjawab beberapa saat kemudian saat kami bertanya," Kazusa berkata sambil berjalan menuju kursinya di meja makan itu. "Temannya itu belum melakukan sesuatu yang—kau tahulah apa itu—kepadanya. Tapi hal itu pasti akan membuat gadis manapun trauma—aku bisa merasakan ketakutannya. Lebih baik kita biarkan ia istirahat dulu, biar aku yang mengijinkannya pada guru kelasnya nanti dengan alasan sakit."

.

Himeka sudah berangkat lebih dulu dengan Micchi. Begitu pula Kazusa karena ia harus tugas piket dan menyerahkan ijin pada guru kelas Karin. Namun Kazune masih ada di depan pintu kamar gadis itu. Ia tak mendengar dan melihat apapun. Hanya melihat sisi depan pintu bercat putih itu dan mendengar isakan pelan dari dalam sana. Lelaki itu menghela napas. Orang yang membuat gadis itu jadi seperti ini harus bertanggung jawab.

"Kau tak masuk sekolah?—tenang saja, aku takkan masuk." Perlu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya terdengar suara 'ya' pelan dari dalam kamar dan setidaknya ia membuat Kazune bernapas lega. "Karin?"

"Ya...?" sebuah gumaman dengan suara sengau.

"Jangan menangis."

Tanpa lelaki itu tahu, di dalam kamar, gadis yang tengah duduk di ranjang dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri itu tertegun. Iris gioknya melebar sesaat dan dapat ia rasakan sesuatu hangat memenuhi rongga hatinya. Ia mengangguk walau ia tahu pemuda itu tak bisa melihatnya. Ia masih punya pikiran yang waras—ia hanya terlalu takut untuk keluar dan bertemu Jin Kuga atau mengalami sesuatu yang sama lagi. Memberanikan diri, ia mencoba, "K-Kazune...?"

"Hn?"

_Syukurlah kau masih disana rupanya,_ "Ja-jangan pergi terlalu lama ya...?" Tanpa sang gadis sadari, diluar sana sang pemuda tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Ya. Istirahatlah, jangan memaksakan diri. Minta saja pada para pelayan kalau kau lapar atau butuh sesuatu, aku berangkat dulu. Jaga dirimu."

Dan Karin bisa merasakan ucapan tulus dari seorang Kujyou Kazune itu benar-benar membuat dirinya tenang seutuhnya sehingga ia menghapus air mata di kedua sisi pipinya dan memejamkan mata mendengar langkah Kazune menuruni tangga sementara sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya menghiasi wajah manisnya itu. Sebuah senyum tenang dan bahagia disertai wajah merona. _Terimakasih, kurasa sekarang aku tahu yang kubutuhkan..._

.

.

.

.

_I only hear one simple setence from your lips, but it can make me feel better than before._

_Even your presence can make my tears stop._

_My heart beats fast when i know that you'll be there for me._

_I smile widely and happily when I know that you'll always protect me, hold me so i won't fall._

_Is it what people called as love?_

_._

TSUZUKU

* * *

#sungkem

Maaf, maaf, kalo adegan Karin sama Jin rada... yaa kau tau lah—vulgar m_ _m

Saya, saya... saya gak tau harus gimana lagi karena dengan itulah satu-satunya cara biar plotnya jalan. Buat yang masih dibawah umur bener-bener harus di skip lho ya! #padahalsendirinyajugamasihdibawahumur #dibuang #baliklagi

Gimana dengan chapter ini? Untuk yang menunggu adegan romance atau pengakuan Karin, ada berita bahagia untuk kalian—chapter depan! Ya, chap depan! #tebarconfetti _The love confession will be present in this story, just wait and see—it's in the next chapter!_ Sabar ya! ^^

Terimakasih buat yang sudah me-review seperti **Audrey Naylon, Takenomaru Hikari, yunnah-chan, Akira-Bellachan, yunaaizawa, Koiko Yurikawa, **karinokazune, Guest, Tasya dan Uzumaki Akira. _Without you guys, this fic won't keep going as now it is. Without you, I won't be here as well. _Kalo menurut prediksi saya, fic ini akan tamat di episode antara 8-9-10 #apaantuh Tapi ya belum tentu kalau ada perubahan lagi.

_Enjoy reading, _maafkan segala kesalahan fic dan author sendiri. Masih adakah yang menantikan karya sederhana saya ini? Silahkan taruh di kolom bawah ini ya #nunjuk2kolomreview Domo, arigato gozaimasu minna-san! ^^

Note: Ehem, saya mau ngucapin HBD for Gaara-kun untuk yang kesekian kalinya—walau ini bukan fandom Naruto, tapi terserahlah, saya terlalu nge-fans juga sama cowok itu /

KazuRin forever!

.

.

.

Boyolali, 19 Januari 2014


End file.
